Naruto De Sagitario: El centauro con la voluntad dorada
by diego muoz agama
Summary: En este vasto mundo existen un montón de nobles personas que han llegado a obtener el estatus de héroes, ellos son gente que han sufrido, peleado hasta que su último aliento deje sus cuerpos antes de sucumbir ante la eterna oscuridad de la muerte. La historia que van a leer habla sobre un joven rubio que pudo sobreponerse a los desafíos que le fueron impuestos desde su nacimiento
1. prologo

**Naruto y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen**

"**Lo lograre alcanzare el séptimo sentido" personaje hablando**

**(Lo lograre alcanzare el séptimo sentido) personaje pensando**

*** Lo lograre alcanzare el séptimo sentido* personaje utilizando telepat**

**Naruto De Sagitario: El centauro con la voluntad dorada**

En este vasto mundo existen un montón de nobles personas que han llegado a obtener el estatus de héroes, ellos son gente que han sufrido, peleado hasta que su último aliento deje sus cuerpos antes de sucumbir ante la eterna oscuridad de la muerte.

La historia que van a leer habla sobre un joven rubio que pudo sobreponerse a los desafíos que le fueron impuestos desde su nacimiento y logro seguir su propio camino hacia la grandeza…

PROLOGO

El mundo está ahora mismo en una de las numerosas guerras que se han llevado y llevaran en el futuro. Verán en este planeta existen unos guerreros conocidos como ninjas, los rumores dicen que ellos son capases de invocar animales del tamaño de montañas, utilizar técnicas haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos, incluso hay rumores de nueve bestias con cierto número de colas.

La razón de porque solo hay rumores y historias acerca de ellos es debido a que los ninjas viven en su propio continente aislados del resto del mundo. Para entenderlo tenemos que regresar unos cientos de años en el pasado.

Hace mucho tiempo existió un hombre conocido como 'Rikudo sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos)'.

Aunque actualmente los habitantes del continente donde habitan los ninjas creen que él es solo una leyenda la verdad es que el realmente existió. En su tiempo el fue un monje que debido a las guerras y sufrimiento de las personas de ese tiempo decidió viajar por todo el continente ensañando su arte, su arte consistía en poder combinar la energía física y espiritual creando un tipo de energía conocida como Chakra, con el chakra era capaz de utilizar técnicas poderosas conocidas como Ninjutsu , ilusiones conocidas como Genjutsu, y finalmente combate cuerpo a cuerpo conocido como Taijutsu. A lo largo de sus viajes fue capaz de traer la paz al caótico continente, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con una bestia que solo traía destrucción a su alrededor, ese monstruo fue conocido como el Juubi( Bestia de diez colas). Cuando el sabio se enfrentó al Juubi utilizo sus ojos, esos ojos eran color purpura con una serie de anillos, esos ojos después fueron conocidos como Rinnegan. Aun con todo su poder el sabio no pudo matar al Juubi, únicamente pudo sellarlo en su cuerpo, después de ese encuentro el sabio continuo su camino hasta que pasaron muchos años, cuando su vida estaba llegando a sus últimos momentos uso una parte del poder que le quedaba para separar al Juubi en nueve bestias y después las liberó por el continente esperando que pudiesen ayudar a traer paz. Y con lo último de su vida y poder creó un enorme velo de niebla que impide que alguien de afuera pueda entrar al continente.

Pero porque hizo eso? Qué razón tendría para aislar a un continente del resto del mundo?

La razón es que fuera de las naciones ninjas existen otro tipo de guerreros, ellos se conocen como Santos, se dice que con solo un revés de la mano eran capaces de desgarrar el aire y con una patada abrían grietas en el suelo. Los santos son unos guerreros que con orgullo protegían a la diosa de la guerra Athena. Athena es una diosa benevolente que protege a la humanidad y a la Tierra de la maldad de otros dioses que quiere tomar el control del planeta y eliminar a la humanidad.

Por suerte, siempre que parecía que todo estaba perdido, los santos eran capaces de realizar milagros y cambiar el curso de las guerras a favor de Athena. Utilizando una energía conocida como Cosmos la cual era mucho más poderosa que el chakra .

El sabio de los seis caminos, habiendo llegado a presenciar una de las guerras en la que los santos habían luchado temió que la gente de su continente quedase envuelta en algo tan peligroso. Por eso decidió aislar al continente de los ninjas.

Después de su muerte siguió un corto periodo de paz, consecuentemente se empezaron a formar aldeas ninjas que recibían el título de "Aldeas ocultas" , y finalmente empezó una nueva época de guerras y batallas en el continente ninja, incluso los ninjas descubrieron las formas de sellar a los Biju dentro de humanos, esos humanos pasaron a conocerse como "Jinchuuriki " , los Jinchuuriki a pesar de sus esfuerzos para ser reconocidos por sus respectivas aldeas no pudieron hacer que la gente dejase de pensar que ellos eran más que el contenedor de una bestia, algunos fueron reducidos a ser simplemente armas para sus aldeas, mientras que otros simplemente prefirieron morir para tener algo de paz, aunque haciendo eso el biju sellado se liberaba para posteriormente arremeter furiosamente contra las respectivas aldeas ninja, luego de hacer una masacre siempre eran capturados y derrotados por los líderes de esas aldeas conocidos como "Kage", para posteriormente ser nuevamente sellados en otro humano continuando con el ciclo del odio.

Sin embargo ahora mismo el continente de los ninjas no importa, lo que en este momento es importante es que el destino de la humanidad y del mundo está siendo decidido.

"Maldita sea, como puede estar esto pasando" Decía una persona que hacia lo que podía para mantenerse en pie.

Cuerpos, ese lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos de guerreros caídos, por una parte estaban guerreros con armaduras negras, y por otro lado estaban unos guerreros de armadura dorada que les cubría gran parte del cuerpo, otros con una de plata que aunque no les cubría tanto seguía protegiéndoles una buena porción del cuerpo, y finalmente unos con unas armaduras de lo que parecía ser bronce que les cubría solo una pequeña parte del cuerpo.

Efectivamente ahora mismo está ocurriendo el final de una guerra santa.

"Athena" hablaba la voz de un hombre de la cual se podía apreciar un total desprecio a la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Hades" Le respondió una mujer cuya voz, que al contrario de la de Hades, ella irradiaba una sensación cálida que haría sentir confortable a casi cualquiera.

Athena y Hades han sido enemigos mortales desde el inicio de los tiempos, mientras que Athena ama la paz y a los humanos, Hades los detesta. El objetivo de Hades es acabar con toda la humanidad para torturarlos eternamente en el inframundo, para eso cada 253 años Hades y su ejército de 108 espectros se liberan de su sello para poder acabar con la vida en la tierra, en respuesta a ello Athena y su ejército de 88 santos que visten unas armaduras basadas en las constelaciones del zodiaco, ellos defienden la tierra con su vida y continúan peleando incluso si sus cuerpos están destrozados, ellos continúan haciendo arde su cosmos hasta que la muerte les alcance.

"Eres patética, porque insistes tanto en proteger a los patéticos humanos" le decía hades con un tono arrogante.

"Hades," le respondía la diosa "Los humanos no son la basura que crees que son, es cierto que a veces ellos caen en la oscuridad y hacen cosas horribles, pero yo creo que mientras los humanos no pierdan su camino ellos todavía pueden ser salvados y traer felicidad a este mundo" finalizo la diosa .

"Es inútil" le respondió el dios del inframundo "no importa cuánto lo intentes los humanos siempre serán basura, pero creo que mis palabras nunca te harán cambiar de parecer" al decir eso saco su espada "entonces será mi espada la que terminara con todo esto" termino de hablar y se preparó para atravesar el corazón de Athena.

"No lo permitiré!" se escuchó gritar a un hombre, inmediatamente después de eso la misteriosa persona se posiciono al lado de Athena y lanzo un ataque dirigido hacia Hades.

"Relámpago Atómico(Atomic Thunderbolt/Atomikku Sandaaboruto)!" después de gritar el nombre de ese ataque varias esferas de electricidad fueron disparadas hacia Hades.

"Patético" esa fue la respuesta de Hades que con solo levantar un dedo hizo que el ataque desapareciese antes de poder siquiera tocarlo "Y alguien le ha dado un nombre a una técnica tan inútil como esa?" después de decir esas palabras el dios se dispuso a mirar a quien se había atrevido a atacarlo.

Frente a él se encontraba respirando con dificultad un hombre de con una larga cabellera negra, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos verdes, y finalmente su rasgo más notorio era que vestía una armadura dorada que tenía alas incluidas, aun así se notaba que había batallado mucho, puesto que el ala derecha de su armadura había sido destruida y habían varias grietas por toda su armadura.

"Quién eres?" preguntó el dios del inframundo con un poco de curiosidad, después de todo el hecho de que ese santo de Athena haya podido sobrevivir en ese estado y aun así se atreviese en atacarlo merecía un poco de su atención.

"Yo soy Gilgamesh santo dorado de Sagitario" respondió el valiente guerrero, aunque realmente estaba exhausto no podía permitir que su diosa, Athena, fuese lastimada y haciendo uso del toda su fuerza de voluntad se puso enfrente de Hades dispuesto a enfrentarlo "Y no permitiré que le toques ni un cabello a Athena-sama!" dicho eso saco un arco y una flecha dorada y apunto hacia Hades.

"Gilgamesh!" grito Athena "Por favor no lo hagas, tú ya has peleado suficiente, si continuas peleando en ese estado con toda certeza morirás" el tono de la diosa cambio de un tono severo a uno calmado y gentil que hizo a Gilgamesh sentir que sus heridas habían desaparecido "además, es mi deber enfrentarme a Hades" termino de decir la diosa, acto seguido saco su cetro de oro y se dispuso a enfrentar a Hades.

"Oh?, así que la gran diosa Athena finalmente va a enfrentarse a mi" hablo el soberano del inframundo con tono un tanto sarcástico.

"Así es, Hades, no permitiré que continúes menospreciando la vida de los humanos" finalizando de hablar la diosa de la tierra arremetió contra el malvado dios.

En el momento que las armas de ambos dioses se tocaron comenzó la batalla que decidirá el futuro de la raza humana. Para el Gilgamesh la escena era comparable a una hermosa danza, cada uno de los movimientos de Athena y Hades eran perfectamente calculados, ninguno dejaba la más mínima apertura en sus ataques.

"I-increíble" dijo Gilgamesh. Quien desde su posición observaba impresionado las dos deidades combatir.

'Así que esta es una batalla entre dioses' Pensó el santo de sagitario.

"Ahora lo entiendo," pudo decir el guerrero "si intentase combatir lo único que haría, sería estorbarle a mi diosa".

Sin embargo cuando Gilgamesh volvió a concentrar su atención al combate, la escena que vio lo horrorizo completamente.

Frente a él se encontraba Athena con una rodilla en el piso y respirando muy pesadamente, por otro lado Hades también respiraba pesadamente, pero a diferencia de la Athena él estaba parado y señalando a la diosa con su espada.

"Haz dado todo lo que tenías en nuestro combate, aunque al final yo he demostrado ser superior, a ti Athena tu muerte servirá para guiar este planeta hacia mí era" luego de decir esas palabras el dios del inframundo se preparó para cortar la cabeza de la diosa.

Sin embargo el soberano del inframundo parecía haber olvidado que cierto santo de sagitario todavía estaba presente.

"Impulso de Luz La de Quirón (Kheiron's Light Impulse/Keironzu Raito Inparusu)!" Grito Gilgamesh con toda su fuerza, al decir esas palabras un poderoso viento dorado fue dirigido hacia Hades.

"No te había dicho que era inútil?" fue la respuesta de Hades. Acto seguido simplemente blandió su espada y el viento dorado fue cortado como si se tratase de una simple briza.

'No puede ser! Le ataque con toda mi fuerza y aun así elimino mi ataque como si no hubiese sido nada' esos fueron los pensamientos que recorrían la cabeza de Gilgamesh.

"Porque insistes en luchar?" le pregunto Hades "No importa lo que hagas el poder de un humano jamás se comparara al de un dios," cuando finalizo esas palabras señalo a Gilgamesh con su espada "Pero ya que has demostrado tener algo de valor, te concederé el honor de morir gracias a mi espada" dicho eso se puso en guardia.

"E-espera," se escuchó la voz de Athena que con ayuda de su cetro se mantenía en pie "Gilgamesh, te dije que yo me encargaría," entonces la diosa miro directamente a los ojos del santo de sagitario "por favor, ya no quiero ver a otro de mis santos morir" eso lo dijo con un tono lleno de tristeza.

"Athena. Perdóname," aparto su mirada de los ojos de su diosa y se puso frente a Hades "pero debo ignorar tus palabras," se pude escuchar un suspiro proveniente de Athena. Quien no podía creer lo que había escuchado "si mi muerte fuese lo que nos guiase hacia la victoria, daría mi vida con gusto!" cuando termino de hablar activo su cosmos al máximo para enfrentarse al dios del inframundo.

Por otra parte Athena no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Gilgamesh era conocido por ser uno de los santos más leales, sin embargo cuando la diosa observo el cosmos de su caballero pudo sentir una enorme determinación.

"Está bien," hablo Athena recuperada de la sorpresa inicial "lo entiendo, Gilgamesh pelearías a mi lado en esta batalla?" al preguntar eso la diosa pudo notar una gran sonrisa proveniente de su santo.

"Claro," fue la respuesta "si tú lo quisieses te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo!" y entonces comenzó otro combate.

En ese lugar, donde yacían varios cuerpos se disputaba la lucha por el futuro de la raza humana, Gilgamesh utilizaba sus dos técnicas cada vez que podía, sin embargo él sabía que serían inútiles en contra de un dios, también sabía que si lograba abrir una apertura para su diosa tendrían la victoria asegurada.

"Debería utilizar esa técnica?" Gilgamesh dijo en un susurro "Pero todavía está incompleta, y además en este estado tengo un 95 % de probabilidades de morir" de repente al recordar que el futuro de la humanidad yacía en sus hombros todas las dudas desaparecieron.

"A-athena" hablo entrecortadamente el santo de sagitario.

"Que pasa Gilgamesh?" dijo la diosa ya sentía que no podía durar más de 10 minutos.

"Tengo una técnica que podría guiarnos hacia la victoria" esas palabras las dijo con un tono de convicción. Igualmente esas palabras las escucho Hades.

"De que hablas?" hablo Hades que ya sabía que su victoria estaba cerca "Estas tan desesperado por la idea de perder que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mentir" su voz comenzó a sonar cada vez más arrogante.

"No es una mentira," eso fue lo que dijo Gilgamesh para posteriormente activar su cosmos al máximo.

"Gilgamesh, que vas a hacer?" pregunto la diosa.

"Desde que gane mi título de santo dorado, he tenido una técnica dando vueltas por mi cabeza," su cosmos dorado brillaba todavía más "A pesar de eso, solo la tengo en teoría, nunca la he puesto en práctica".

Después de escuchar esas palabras lo único que hizo Hades fue sonreír "En otras palabras intentaras usar una técnica incompleta" resumió el dios.

"Escucha Hades, te lo diré una sola vez, " Gilgamesh decía cada palabra con una convicción absoluta "Juro por mi lealtad hacia Athena que este ataque te alcanzara, y aunque todos mis sentidos fallen, esta ataque te alcanzara! " dicho eso el cosmos de Gilgamesh empezó a arder.

"Inténtalo" esas fueron las palabras del dios, creyendo que sería como las otras técnicas simplemente levanto su dedo.

"Ruptura del Infinito (Infinity Break/Infiniti Bureiku)!" Grito el nombre de su ataque definitivo.

En ese momento incontables flechas de luz salieron disparadas en el patrón de un torbellino. Athena vio sorprendida y fascinada como las flechas llegaron a impactar a Hades, no solo eso los escombros que habían alrededor estaban empezando a vaporizarse como si un gran calor estuviese siendo utilizado.

"I-imposible!" grito hades quien sentía las flechas de luz impactarse contra su cuerpo.

"Ahora!" se escuchó gritar a Athena quien arremetió contra el dios y con su cetro atravesó el corazón de Hades.

"!" fue lo único que se escuchó de Hades.

Sangre. Eso era lo que fluía por la boca del soberano del inframundo, quien solo estaba pensando una cosa en ese momento.

'No puede ser, esto esa mal! Esto debe ser una mentira, yo estaba a punto de matar a Athena y ganar el control de la tierra, entonces porque? Porque estoy siendo derrotado! '

"N-no importa! "Grito Hades "Athena tú ya conoces esto, aunque me derrotes ahora eventualmente regresare," dijo confiado "solo tengo que esperar un poco más y la tierra será mía y entonces la humanidad desaparecerá para siempre!" finalizo el dios, después de eso su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer y su alma se abría camino hacia el Inframundo.

"Si ese hubiese sido su cuerpo verdadero las guerras santas habrían terminado para siempre aunque gracias al sacrificio del santo de virgo hemos podido sellar permanentemente las almas de los espectros en el rosario por lo que ellos no podrán volver al menos que el mismo hades los libere y aún faltan espectros por sellar y ellos podrán ayudar a hades pero por lo menos con los daños que le hiso gilgamesh tardara más en poder volver y sin sus espectros podremos ganar más fácilmente "hablo Athena casi en un susurro pensando ya que Hades mantiene su verdadero cuerpo oculto en los Campos Elíseos y solo lo sacara cuando el haya ganado la guerra.

Por culpa de eso siempre escoge al humano con el corazón más puro para reencarnarse.

"A-at-tenn-a" eso era lo único que podía decir Gilgamesh quien ya hacía en el piso del campo de batalla.

"Gilgamesh" decía la diosa con tristeza. Realmente ella no quería que el terminase así, si hubiese sido posible ella hubiese deseado que el muriese en paz y no en el campo de batalla.

"Athena, lo siento," cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el habla ya podía sentir como la vida iba dejando su cuerpo "me hubiese gustado sobrevivir y ver crecer a la siguiente generación"

"Está bien," dijo la diosa "gracias a tu sacrificio la siguiente generación podrá nacer," para finalizar diciendo "Gilgamesh de Sagitario, muchas gracias".

Gilgamesh sentía lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, después de todo eran sus últimos momentos, y su diosa le dio unas palabras llenas de bondad y amor.

"Athena" me harías un último favor?" preguntó Gilgamesh.

"Si, hare lo que pueda" respondió la diosa.

"Podrías cantarme una canción" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Porque?" pregunto una confundida Athena.

"Porque dicen que la canción de un dios es lo más hermoso del mundo" fue la respuesta.

Al escuchar eso la diosa simplemente dio una sonrisa y asintió "De acuerdo, lo hare con gusto"

(Saint Seiya -ost- Chikyuugi)

Namida yori mo yasashii uta wo

kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo...

Sekai wa sonnanimo

kantanni kawaruto wa omowanaikedou

shizukani yami wo tokashitte

aruite aruite mi wo tomou

yuukuri demo chikazukeru nara

yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

omoi egaita ai no katachi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Akirameru wake wo hanasu yori mo

dekirukoto wo kazoeru hou ga iiyone

tsumazuku koto mo atte furikaesouni natte

soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda

Anata no tameni dekiru koto nante

aishita koto nai kamo shirenai

demo soredemo fureteitaiyo

kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo

yuukuri demo chikazukeru nara

yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

omoi egaita ai no katachi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Kuru kuru mawaru

chikyuugi kuru kuru kawaru

jikan sekai no hate ni

ai wo yorokobi yoseru ni

yume wo...

yuukuri demo chikazukeru nara

yume no kakera, daisuki na hito

omoi egaita ai no katachi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Lalalalalala...

Namida yori mo yasashii uta wo

kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo...

(Saint Seiya -ost- Chikyuugi. Fin)

Después de esa Hermosa canción Gilgamesh ya sentía las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, nunca antes había escuchado algo tan hermoso.

"Gracias," decía el santo dorado "Athena, debo confesarte algo," ganándose la atención de la diosa "La técnica que acabo de usar no está completa," su voz sonaba cada vez más débil "se suponía que debía alcanzar un millón de grados de temperatura, pero solo pude lograr la mitad".

"Si solo la mitad pudo herir a si a Hades, como será cuando esa técnica este completa" murmuro la diosa.

"Ya no me queda mucho tiempo," su cuerpo se sentía más y más frio "pero sé que en el futuro llegara alguien que completara esta técnica y continuara con el legado de sagitario" diciendo eso el valiente santo cerro sus ojos para siempre.

Una guerra ha terminado, la humanidad podrá continuar su camino, todo gracias al sacrificio de los valientes santos de Athena, sin embargo puede que la guerra no haya sido ganada en su totalidad.

-En Otro Punto del Campo de Batalla (2 días después)-

Caminando con mucha dificultad se encontraba un espectro "No puedo creer que hayamos sido derrotados," se podía apreciar sangre saliendo de 14 puntos de su cuerpo "maldito santo de escorpio, si él hubiese usado su técnica una vez más yo estaría muerto".

"Pero que patético te ves," dijo una voz detrás del espectro, quien inmediatamente se puso en guardia. Sin embargo al ver la armadura negra de quien tenía en frente se tranquilizó.

"Tú eres…" pero antes de que pudiera decir su nombre la persona se empezó a reír.

"Hahahaha" una risa burlona de escuchaba del otro espectro "Realmente te dieron un paliza, qué pensaría Rhadamanthys si te viese así" dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia

"Cállate!" dijo furioso "No tienes derecho a mencionar a Rhadamanthys-sama" a pesar de su estado él estaba dispuesto a pelear incluso con el otro espectro.

"En este momento no eres rival para mi" hablo con una vez llena de confianza "No es así? Valentine de Harpía, estrella celeste de los lamentos pero no te preocupes valentine-chan vengo a ti por órdenes de "**ella"** dijo el espectro con especial énfasis en "ella".

"Puede ser verdad, que **"ella"** te mande" hablo Valentine "sin embargo no puedo permitir que el comentario que acabas de decir salga sin ningún castigo" a pesar de sus heridas estaba dispuesto a pelear.

"Aun cuando fácilmente puedo matarte, de verdad preferiría no hacerlo te lo repito son ordenes de "**ella"** dijo el misterioso espectro.

Cuando dijo eso Valentine se dio inmediatamente cuenta de algo "Que está planeando **"ella"**?"

"Tan perspicaz como siempre" fue la respuesta del misterioso espectro.

"Veras, aparte de ti logramos encontrar otros espectros sobrevivientes"

Entonces el espectro de Harpía pudo observar unos cuantos espectros apareciendo, cada uno de ellos tenía su Sapuris (nombre de las armaduras que visten los espectros) severamente dañado. Entonces fue cuando apareció "**ella"** una hermosa mujer pelirroja de tez blanca con unos hermosos ojos violetas que vestía una armadura con rasgos divinos para que se den una idea ( ladyheinstein .deviantart art / Persephone - Saint- Seiya- Online- 479941304)junten los espacios

"Planeo vengarme del Athena y sus santos," decía "**ella **"mientras sonreía más y más "tengo un plan, y necesito de la ayuda de todos ustedes" señalando a Valentine y al grupo de espectros.

Valentine estaba que no cabía de felicidad, por un lado se vengaría de los santos y su diosa, por lo que le hicieron a su señor Rhadamanthys. Y por otro lado él podría servir a "**ella" **pero él no confiaba en el espectro que se encontraba a un lado de "**ella" **pero el dudaría en servirle a "**ella"** y así poder vengarse de los santos y Athena

"Y cuál es su plan mi señora?" preguntó con mucho respeto el espectro de Harpía.

Ante eso "**ella"** felizmente empezó a decir su plan.

"… ese es mi plan" cuando finalizo pudo observar que Valentine y los demás espectros tenían una expresión llena de asombro y felicidad.

"I-increíble" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Valentine.

"Si ese plan llegase a completarse, esa maldita cría de Athena y sus Santos estarían perdidos" termino de decir "**ella**".

"Así es," el misterioso espectro que se encontraba aun lado de "**ella"** hablo "aunque tomara algo de tiempo," y finalmente dijo "aunque para nosotros el paso del tiempo no es importante"

Valentine decidió hablar por los pocos espectros sobrevivientes "Aceptamos su plan mi señora" para finalizar diciendo "A partir de este momento los pocos espectros sobrevivientes le volveremos a servir nuestra señora" des pues de todo en frente suyo se encontraba "la que lleva la muerte"

"Me alegro, mis espectros si no los hubiese hecho servirme de otra forma" respondió la ahora líder de los espectros con un tono alegre.

Valentine se sintió un poco intimidado por esas palabras "Entonces, tendremos que ir al continente de los ninjas" dijo.

"Si," fue la respuesta de la líder "solo ahí se encuentra el poder que necesitamos para que mi plan tenga éxito"

"Aunque debemos ser precavidos, aun cuando los ninjas sean más débiles que nosotros si llamamos mucho la atención el santuario podría encontrarnos" dijo Valentine.

"No te preocupes," empezó a hablar la líder "Primero, traspasar esa supuesta barrera que protege el continente ninja es un juego de niños"

Esa era la verdad. El sabio de los seis caminos creyó que creando una barrera de niebla mantendría seguro al continente ninja, sin embargo para un usuario del cosmos traspasar esa barrera era sumamente fácil, al final todo lo que consiguió el sabio fue aislar a su propio continente.

"Muy bien prepárense" dijo la líder "dentro de unos cuantos años más se nos presentara una oportunidad, hasta entonces tendremos que mantener un bajo perfil y así poder cumplir nuestra venganza contra esa zorra de athena o dejare de ser **la reina del inframundo**"

Y así fue como los espectros que sobrevivieron a la guerra santa partieron hacia el continente ninja, lo que no sabían es que muchos años después en ese continente, nacería un niño que los enfrentaría y detendría sus planes a toda costa.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Nota:**** Ola amigos pues bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste, y le **

**Den una oportunidad iré mejorando con forme más avance esta historia, **

**Bueno desde ahora les dio que será un Naruto x Sasha planeo introducir a **

**Otras dos para ser parejas de Naruto, pero sin ser harem o bueno al menos **

**Que ustedes lo pidan mucho se ara harem, les digo que ustedes serán los **

**Que decidan a las demás aparte de Sasha ya que ella será la numero uno e **

**Inamovible, dejen ya saben sus reviews los contestare todos y resolveré sus **

**Dudas no duden en preguntar, y esto se llevara en el universo del the lost canvas **

**Todos los reviews son bien recibidos y les agradecería me corrigiesen en **

**Mis errores sin más amigos hasta el próximo capítulo y no olviden agregar a favoritos**


	2. 1-El inicio de la Leyenda Dorada

**Naruto y Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen**

"**Lo lograre alcanzare el séptimo sentido" personaje hablando**

_**(Lo lograre alcanzare el séptimo sentido)**_** personaje pensando**

*** Lo lograre alcanzare el séptimo sentido* personaje utilizando telepatía**

* * *

_**Bueno antes de empezar primero quiero darlas gracias a Bluextreme,darkfenixx7, Meiou-sama, jbadillodavila, zafir09, chivontekai, lobetano, chango morado, victor018 y a kurai-sho por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y me alegra que les haya gustado y dejar su reviews bueno sin más amigo me despido**_

* * *

**Capítulo 01: El inicio de la Leyenda Dorada**

_**-150 Años Desde la Última Guerra Santa-**_

Han pasado ciento cincuenta años desde la última guerra santa. En ese lapso de tiempo muchas cosas han pasado.

Primero, el santuario de Athena ha logrado volver a ponerse en pie, gracias a los únicos santos sobrevivientes de esa guerra santa que son sage de cáncer y hakurei de altar, después de la reconstrucción del santuario se empezó a entrenar a la generación de santos que se encargaría de proteger el planeta, traspasar las técnicas y conocimiento, y finalmente entrenar a la siguiente generación.

Aunque Athena no pudo ver eso ya que para que el sello que tenía las almas de los espectros enserados no pudiera ser roto y que escaparan los espectros athena tuvo que dar su vida pero gracias a eso ellos no podrían escapar solo Hades tendría suficiente poder para sacarlos pero eso sería casi imposible

Segundo, el continente ninja ha pasado por varios eventos y guerras, finalmente después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi las cosas empezaron a calmarse.

Fue gracias a esa guerra que varios ninjas pudieron hacerse famosos y ganaron una gran reputación.

Uno de esos ninjas es el actual Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como 'Konoha no Kīroi Senko (flash amarillo de konoha)'quien gracias a su técnica el 'Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del dios del trueno volador)' fue capaz de diezmar, completamente a la armada de Iwa permitiéndole a Konoha obtener la victoria en la guerra.

* * *

_**-Konohakure no sato-**_

Minato era un hombre alto, de piel blanca, rubio y de ojos azules.

Ahora mismo minato se encuentra relajándose en su oficina leyendo el último ejemplar de un libro llamado, 'Icha-Icha Paradise' el cual es escrito por su sensei, mientras el leía plácidamente sentado en un sillón se podían observar a sus clones encargándose del peor enemigo de cualquier Kage, el papeleo.

"Minato!" se escuchó gritar a alguien fuera de la oficina, para que posteriormente esa persona entrase.

La persona era un hombre alrededor de sus cuarenta, sus rasgos más notables eran su larga cabellera blanca, además tenía unas marcas rojas que bajaban desde sus ojos, finalmente tenía en su frente un protector que tenía escrito el Kanji 'Aceite'

"Hola, Jiraiya-sensei" saludo el Yondaime a su maestro.

"Es cierto lo que me dijo Tsunade?" Pregunto cuidadosamente el Sannin , "Que tú y Kushina esperan gemelos?" termino de decir.

Con esa pregunta Minato solo pudo sonreír "Así es!" fue la respuesta.

Al escuchar esas palabras Jiraiya empezó a llorar cómicamente "Minato!"

"Cálmate sensei" dijo el Yondaime intentando calmar a su maestro.

Después de unos segundos Jiraiya se calmó y le pregunto a su alumno "Pero porque no me lo dijiste? Yo debería haber sido el primero en enterarse!"

"Sensei, te lo habría dicho, pero estabas afuera de la villa haciendo tu 'investigación ' para tu próximo libro" respondió Minato.

"Bueno, olvidemos eso," hablo Jiraiya intentando cambiar el tema.

Repentinamente el Sannin se acordó de que tenía otra cosa que decirle a su alumno.

"Por cierto, recientemente me entere de una organización llamada Akatsuki" su tono de voz cambio a serio.

"Akatsuki?" preguntó Minato.

"Todavía no se sabe mucho de esa organización, solo sé que se formó recientemente" continuo hablando el Sannin.

"Entonces debe haber algo especial sobre esa organización, no es así?" dedujo el Hokage.

"Correcto," Jiraiya tenía dudas de que si debería decirle de esto a su alumno, pero sabía que era lo mejor "no sé si sea verdad o no, pero hay un rumor que dice que tienen como objetivos a los Biju," cuando dijo esas palabras la reacción de Minato fue inmediata.

"Es cierto eso?" pregunto absolutamente serio.

"Como te dije es solo un rumor," continuo hablando Jiraiya "pero si llegase a ser verdad entonces…"

"Entonces ellos irían tras Kushina-chan" termino de decir Minato.

"Todavía no hay nada confirmado, pero por alguna razón llegase a ser verdad…"

"No permitiré que le pase nada a Kushina-chan!" hablo el Hokage con resolución absoluta. La idea de que algo le pasase a su amada esposa lo aterraba realmente.

"Minato," Jiraiya estaba intentando calmar a su estudiante "Como te dije es solo un rumor".

"Has descubierto algo más acerca de ellos, nombres, miembros localización?" El rubio Hokage estaba esperando aprender cualquier información sobre esa "posible amenaza" a su mujer.

Jiraiya simplemente negó con la cabeza "No, esa organización en si es un gran misterio," luego decidió continuar "Fue únicamente por suerte que mi red de espías logro encontrar algo acerca de ellos" hablo el Sannin.

Minato estaba sorprendido por eso, después de todo la red de espías de su sensei había demostrado ser de gran confianza y muy eficiente.

"Pero bueno no hay de qué preocuparse!" empezó a hablar alegremente el hombre de pelo blanco, principalmente hacia eso para subir el ánimo de su alumno.

"Eh?" fue lo único que salió de los labios del Yondaime.

"Recuerda que te dije que es solo una posibilidad que estén cazando a los Biju, además aun si fuera cierto tú también estas aquí," dijo el Sannin como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo "nadie sería tan estúpido para intentar secuestrar a la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, el hombre que él solo pudo diezmar completamente a la armada de Iwa" los esfuerzos de Jiraiya fueron recompensados, su alumno de había animado.

"Tienes razón" dijo un más calmado Minato.

"Además recuerda que solo yo, Sarutobi –sensei y Tsunade sabemos que ella es la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi" al escuchar eso Minato se tranquilizó más.

"Minato recuerda lo que te digo, contigo como Hokage y el secreto de Kushina bien guardado no habrá que preocuparse de nada" esas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, Minato ya no estaba preocupado.

"Pensare sobre ello sensei, entonces no tienes nada más que decirme?" Pregunto rubio.

"Cierto!" Repentinamente el Sannin se acordó de algo muy importante.

"Que pasa?" Cuidadosamente pregunto Minato.

Sin responder, Jiraiya simplemente busco en sus bolsillos el objeto que le había decidido regalar a su alumno.

El objeto era el ejemplar más reciente de Icha-Icha…

"Sensei…"

"Considéralo un regalo de mi parte," dijo con un tono pervertido, posteriormente el Sannin se puso a caminar hacia la ventana "bueno eso es todo, ahora voy a hacer más 'investigación' para mi próximo libro" y antes de que su alumno pudiera informarle algo, él ya se había ido.

'Me pregunto si debí haberle dicho que Tsunade se encuentra por allá… 'Pensó el Yondaime mientras su sensei se dirigía hacia su perdición.

Posteriormente decidió no preocuparse y volver a su papeleo, o mejor dicho que sus clones hagan el papeleo…

Unos treinta minutos después se podían escuchar los gritos de Jiraiya implorando piedad. Despues de eso su pudo observar por el cielo de Konoha la ensangrentada figura del Sannin volando para posteriormente aterrizar fuera de la aldea.

Gracias a eso Jiraiya paso tres meses en cuidados intensivos y para hacerlo peor su ex-compañera de equipo, Tsunade se había negado a tratarlo, además ella específicamente ordeno que no le dieran anestesia.

* * *

_**Opening: Pegasus forever **_

_**dareshimo ga otozureru  
yo ni sobieru  
sadame no BOUN  
kurai kiri no tada naka  
motome sagase  
makoto no michi**_

shinwa no naka de  
kuri kaesareru BATORU  
sei naru KUROSU ma tooi

yami wo uchinuke  
hikari kakagete  
toki koe habatake  
PEGASASU  
moetatsu KOSUMO  
megami no senshi  
tobe  
FOREVER SAINT SEIYA

kami no ikari ni fureta  
hito wa daremo  
zubibito nanoka  
omoi kusari ni tsunagare  
samayoiyuku  
datenshi no mure

sabaki no hi matsu  
nageki no kabe no mae de  
inori no koe munashiku

nagareru hoshi yo  
seiza wo kakero  
ginga no hate made  
PEGASASU  
yami no sekai ni  
kibou no kane wo  
narase  
FOREVER SAINT SEIYA

shinwa no naka de  
kuri kaesareru BATORU  
sei naru KUROSU ma tooi

motome sagase  
makoto no michi

shinwa no naka de  
kuri kaesareru BATORU  
sei naru KUROSU ma tooi

yami wo uchinuke  
hikari kakagete  
toki koe habatake  
PEGASASU  
moetatsu KOSUMO  
megami no senshi  
tobe  
FOREVER SAINT SEIYA

nagareru hoshi yo  
seiza wo kakero  
ginga no hate made  
PEGASASU  
yami no sekai ni  
kibou no kane wo  
narase

* * *

-País del Remolino (Uzu no Kuni) -

En un bosque, cerca de lo que alguna vez fue la prospera aldea ninja de Uzushiogakure se encontraba una gran mansión.

Se podía apreciar que esa mansión estaba construida con un estilo que la gente del continente ninja no estaba familiarizado (si se preguntan, la mansión estaba hecha al estilo europeo) y que parecía no haber sido utilizada en años, sin embargo si uno se fijaba bien, se podía apreciar figuras dentro de esa mansión, sin embargo ya que el país ahora era solo una simple isla sin ningún habitante nadie había encontrado nunca con esa mansión.

_**-Dentro de la Mansión-**_

Dentro de esa enorme mansión se podían apreciar más diez figuras sentadas en una meza, desfrutando de lo que parecía ser una cena como cualquier otra, sin embargo si uno prestaba atención podía apreciar que las personas que estaban comiendo estaban lejos de ser gente ordinaria, aun así el lugar estaba tan sombreado que se hacía difícil distinguir correctamente a los presentes.

Repentinamente empezó una conversación entre los miembros de la mansión.

"Supieron las nuevas noticias, tal parece que el Hachibi por fin fue sellado en alguien que pudo contenerlo" dijo la voz de un joven que plácidamente comía algo de pescado.

"Realmente tienes un buen olfato para encontrar información, no es así? Cheshire de Caith Sith, Estrella Terrestre de la Bestia" respondió la voz de una persona más, quien estaba comiendo algo de carne.

"Después de todo mi trabajo es conseguir y confirmar información, no lo recuerdas," el ya confirmado Cheshire le respondió "Phlegyas de Licaon, Estrella Celestial del Pecado" para después continuar disfrutando de su pescado.

"Lo que sea" le respondió Phlegyas.

"Aun así, esto nos favorece, con el Hachibi sellado en un contenedor estable solo tenemos que esperar que el Ichibi y el Nanabi sean sellados también, para finalmente poder empezar a ponernos en acción" hablo una persona con una voz seria.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, la persona que se sentaba borde de la mesa y que se podía apreciar como la líder empezó a hablar.

"Mah, mah," suspiro el espectro que los reunió junto con la líder, "Valentine, realmente necesitas relajarte un poco" su voz no dejaba de sonar alegre, "después de todo si solo piensas en eso no podrás divertirte".

"No estoy aquí para divertirme," Le respondió fríamente Valentine, "además ya hemos esperado ciento cincuenta años para una oportunidad como esta" termino de decir.

"Eso es cierto, por fin las cosas se han calmado en este continente, además parece que pudimos evitar que el santuario nos rastrease" Hablo una voz que podía reconocerse como la de Cheshire.

"Ciertamente," Respondió el espectro. "como están las cosas ahora nuestra mejor oportunidad es utilizar a los Akatsuki".

"Akatsuki?" pregunto la voz de otra una mujer.

"Así es," le respondió el mismo espectro, "es una organización que se formó recientemente, no se sabe mucho de ella, sin embargo lo que sé es que ellos van a cazar y encerrar a los Biju" dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Entonces, porque estas tan tranquilo?" pregunto un furioso Valentine. "Sabes que sin los Biju nuestro objetivo es imposible!"

La líder y el espectro simplemente ignoraron el repentino cambio de ánimo y continuo hablando "descuida, como te dije planeo utilizarlos".

"Y como planea hacer eso, Líder-sama" pregunto una voz relajada.

"Muy simple," respondió la líder. "mi plan es dejar que los Akatsuki capturen a los Biju, desde el Ichibi hasta el Hachibi".

"pero entonces," pregunto la misma mujer "que pasa con el Kyuubi?".

Ante esa pregunta la líder simplemente sonrió "Muy fácil, simplemente secuestraremos a la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, después simplemente mataremos a los Akatsuki y listo".

"Aun así," Hablo Valentine "como lograremos secuestrarla? Recuerda que estamos hablando de la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, ya de por sí sería difícil acercarse a ella"

"Muy simple, dentro de unos cinco meses ella va a dar a luz," La sonrisa de la líder de los espectros crecía más y más "como sabrán cuando una Jinchuuriki da a luz el sello que mantiene preso al Biju se debilita, por lo tanto esta la posibilidad de que el Kyuubi se libere solo," tomo una pausa para seguir hablando "aun si ese no es el caso todavía podemos aprovechar la conmoción para llevárnosla y ella estará tan debilitada que nos será fácil".

Después de escuchar eso los otros espectros simplemente asintieron.

Aun así Valentine decidió preguntar, "Quien de nosotros será el que cumpla con esa misión?" pregunto, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

"Iré yo " dijo el misterioso espectro que se encontraba con la líder eso sorprendió a todos los espectros.

"Hablas enserio?" Pregunto cuidadosamente Cheshire.

"Claro que sí, solo imagínenselo, el día más feliz de la vida de alguien transformado en el más miserable, esa sería una escena fantástica" Hablo el espectro con una voz llena de malicia. Aun después de tanto tiempo algunos de sus compañeros todavía no pueden tratar con él y su retorcida mentalidad.

Entonces el espectro se marcha a otra parte y todos los espectros miran a su líder y señora.

"Está segura de mandarlo a él mi señora" Pregunto Valentine en un tono de preocupación.

"Si recuerden que después de mi él es el más fuerte de aquí" Dijo la líder en un tono despreocupado para luego tomar un tono más serio" Aparte si mandamos al otro espectro más fuerte y al mismo nivel que el no dudo que destruya toda la aldea y mate a todos" Dijo la líder viendo donde se encontraba el otro espectro más fuerte y todos lo sabían ya que lo conocían bien.

"Recuerden no debemos llamar la atención o esas ratas del santuario nos podrían encontrar y recuerden que son más y tienen a la mayoría de sus ratas doradas activas" Volvió a hablar la líder con un tono de desprecio sin despegar la mirada del espectro que se mantenía en las sombras de la noche.

Hasta que decide salir de las sombras para que sus compañeros lo vean lo que se podía ver era una sapuri con dos grandes alas y en la parte de los pies tres garras como las de una ave con dos hombreras de cada lado puntiagudas hacia arriba con un protector en el rostro con su pelo en un tono azulado oscuro.

"ya cálmense no es para tanto que abecés me divierta un poco" Dijo el espectro en un tono que claramente era ira y con cierto toque de lo que lo caracterizaba "violencia".

* * *

-**Konohagakure no Sato (cinco meses después)-**

Hoy era el día, hoy se suponía que sería uno de los días más felices de su vida, Minato se estaba lamentando los eventos recientes.

Primero un tipo con mascara apareció de la nada y libero al Kyuubi justo después del nacimiento de los gemelos, el niño era rubio como él y tenía ojos azules, su nombre era Naruto. Después estaba la hermana de Naruto, la cual se podía apreciar que compartía el cabello rojo de su madre y también tenía ojos azules, el nombre de ella era Narumi.

Afortunadamente Tsunade se encontraba también en la aldea y fue capaz de estabilizar a Kushina quien estaba peligrosamente débil debido a la extracción forzosa del Kyuubi, mientras tanto el Kyuubi estaba causando una enorme destrucción a la aldea, mientras varios Shinobis estaban peleando valientemente contra la bestia sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, solo había una forma de detener la masacre, sellar al Kyuubi alguien más.

"Queda poco tiempo, tenemos que sellarlo rápido" dijo determinadamente Minato mientras sostenía a Narumi en sus brazos.

"Minato-kun, no hay otra forma?" pregunto Kushina rogándole a su esposo que no lo hiciera.

"Lo siento, esta es la única manera" dijo tristemente el Yondaime.

"Aun así, porque tiene que ser Narumi?" Pregunto Sarutobi quien también se encontraba presente.

"La razón es porque es más fácil sellar a un Biju en alguien con la sangre del Uzumaki, Kushina-chan está muy debilitada, así que resellar al Kyuubi en ella podría matarla, y además parece que es más fácil sellarlo en una mujer" respondió Minato.

"Espera Minato," se escuchó decir a Sarutobi, "Sé que planeas sellar al Kyuubi, pero solo se dé un sello lo suficientemente fuerte para contener al más poderoso de los Biju" dijo totalmente serio el Sandaime.

"Minato, no iras a…" Intento decir el Sandaime, pero fue interrumpido por Minato.

"Es la única manera" Respondió fríamente.

"No lo hagas, tú tienes a tu familia, deja que lo haga yo" Le dijo el Sandaime.

"No puedo, es mi deber como Hokage sacrificarme por la aldea" Respondió el Yondaime mientras se preparaba para empezar a hacer los sellos manuales.

"Está bien, lo entiendo, pero déjame decirte una última cosa" Hablo Sarutobi con cierto tono de resignación.

"Que pas-¡" Minato no pudo terminar de decir debido a que el Sarutobi le propino un golpe en la nuca, lo que dejo inconsciente a Minato.

"Sarutobi-san!" grito una sorprendida Kushina que no creía lo que acababa de ver.

El Sandaime comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el Kyuubi "Dile a Minato que lo siento, pero soy yo quien debe hacer esto" Para entonces Saeutobi ya había terminado de hacer los sellos y procedió a gritar el nombre de la técnica.

**"SHIKI FUJIN!"**

Inmediatamente apareció un Shinigami que procedió a sellar al Kyuubi dentro de la recién nacida Narumi. Cuando termino todo se pudo apreciar al Sandaime Hokage caer al suelo sin vida.

"Q-que paso?" pregunto un confundido Minato que recién se venía despertando, "El sello! Debo sellar al Kyuubi!" dijo desesperadamente.

"Shhh, Minato-kun, guarda silencio" se escuchó hablar a una voz la cual podía ser reconocida como Kushina.

"Eh?" Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir el Yondaime.

"Minato-kun, Has estado inconsciente por treinta minutos," le empezó a explicar la pelirroja. Ella estaba sosteniendo solamente a su hija entre sus brazos "el Kyuubi ya fue sellado en Narumi," Minato se vio sorprendido ante esa revelación.

"Quien lo sello" Pregunto el Yondaime, aunque era obvio para el quien lo había hecho, después de todo solo una persona más a parte de él conoce esa técnica.

"Sarutobi-san" fue la respuesta.

Los ojos de Minato se pusieron tristes al escuchar eso "Idiota," la tristeza no dejaba su voz "tú ya eras bastante viejo, porque tuviste que sacrificarte? Hubiese querido que murieses tranquilamente, no de esta manera! ".

"Minato-kun…"

"Está bien, estoy seguro de que el sacrificio del Sandaime valió la pena" dejo el Yondaime quien estaba recuperando la compostura.

En ese momento Minato se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien, "Y Naruto?" Pregunto.

"El está durmiendo en una habitación aparte" dijo Kushina.

"Ya veo, entonces está bien, Narumi acaba de tener que soportar el sellado del más poderoso de los Biju en su cuerpo, mañana recojeremos a Naruto y podremos comenzar a ser una familia." Dijo un alegre Minato, quien ya se imaginaba a su hijo y su hija como dos grandes ninjas de Konoha.

Lo que el Yondaime no sabía era que la simple decisión de dejar a su hijo en otra habitación tendría consecuencias inimaginables.

* * *

_**-Habitación de Naruto-**_

En una habitación del hospital de Konoha se encontraba durmiendo un recién nacido Naruto, sin embargo él no se encontraba solo debido a que en la ventana se encontraba una persona la cual era difícil de distinguir.

"Vaya parece que llegue un poco tarde," comenzó a hablar la misteriosa figura al durmiente recién nacido "quien se hubiera imaginado que hubieran tenido que sellar al Kyuubi en esa bebe".

"Aunque no sé porque le hablo a un bebe que está dormido" dijo el misterioso señor mirando al durmiente Naruto.

Repentinamente una idea se cruzó por la mente de esa misteriosa persona y una sonrisa se formó en su cara, "Y si te llevase conmigo? Podrías serme útil en el futuro veo mucho potencial en ti pequeño " entonces procedió a extender su mano al durmiente Naruto para llevárselo, sin embargo repentinamente un Kunai se interpuso en su camino.

"No permitiré que le pongas ni un dedo encima al hijo de mi sensei!" se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Frente a la misteriosa persona se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto, marrón oscuro y ojos marrones, sin embargo su rasgo distintivo eran unos rectángulos color purpura pintados en cada lado de su cara.

"Quién eres?" pregunto la misteriosa figura a la chica.

"Mi nombre es Rin, ahora aléjate del hijo de mi sensei" dijo lo chica con otro Kunai en su mano dispuesta a pelear si era necesario.

Sin embargo, la otra persona no se intimido en lo absoluto "Tu sola? Realmente crees que tu sola serás suficiente para detenerme?".

"ANBU!" grito Rin, posteriormente aparecieron en la habitación ocho ANBU aparecieron y rodearon al extraño.

"Qué opinas ahora" Pregunto Rin "Si no quieres morir te recomiendo que te rindas y te entregues"

"No estoy impresionado" Esa fue la respuesta.

"Entonces es tu muerte, ANBU ataquen!" y los ocho ANBU saltaron a atacar a la misteriosa persona que trataba de llevarse al hijo del Yondaime, sin embargo ninguno pudo predecir lo que pasaría después.

En menos de un segundo la misteriosa figura desapareció para luego reaparecer detrás de los ANBU quienes cayeron al piso sin vida.

Rin había visto toda la escena y estaba horrorizada, para empezar la misteriosa persona ni siquiera parecía haberse movido. Rin, habiendo participado en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, había estado constantemente en el campo de batalla por lo tanto sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a ver gente moviéndose a alta velocidad, vivir en la misma aldea que Maito Gai había ayudado a sus ojos a acostumbrase todavía más a la velocidad, sin embargo la persona que tenía enfrente no había hecho un movimiento de alta velocidad, simplemente desapareció y reapareció.

"Q-que fue lo que hiciste" se atrevió a preguntar.

"Oh tiempo, detén tu vuelo y déjame admirar tu belleza" fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

"Eh?" Rin no pudo entender lo que quería decir esa persona.

"No espero que un personaje secundario como tu entienda la magnificencia de la obra que planeo hacer." La voz de la persona que aparentemente había detenido el tiempo había cambiado de una juguetona y tranquila a una llena de malicia "Por lo tanto tendrás que morir".

"No creas que me intimidas." Respondió una Rin que ya se estaba lanzando contra él con la intención de matar.

Sin embargo como la vez anterior la misteriosa persona simplemente saco lo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo y volvió a aparecer detrás de Rin quien cayó al suelo debido a unas heridas que aparecieron en menos de un segundo.

Rin siendo una ninja medico sabía que sus heridas eran graves y que si no recibían tratamiento pronto podría morir por pérdida de sangre. Sin embargo el ataque que recibió puso su mente a trabajar al máximo y pudo llegar a una teoría.

"T... tu… puedes…d-detener…el tiempo" Alcanzo a decir la ninja. Aun así ella sabía que si no conseguía ayuda no duraría mucho.

El atacante simplemente levanto una ceja, "Oh? Así que pudiste darte cuenta" el tono de su voz decía que no estaba impresionado.

Por su parte Rin no sabía que pensar, ella habiendo participado en una guerra había aprendido la existencia de una gran cantidad de Ninjutsu y Kekkei Genkai, incluso de algunas técnicas Espacio-Temporales. Un ejemplo seria el famoso 'Hiraishin' de su sensei, sin embargo a diferencia de la técnica de su sensei que le daba la habilidad de viajar de un lugar a otro increíblemente rápido, sin embargo solo podía hacer eso, por otra parte la técnica de esa persona realmente detenía el tiempo a su voluntad, una habilidad como esa convierte a la técnica de su sensei en algo inútil!

"Q…quien eres tú?" alcanzo a decir una Rin cada vez más débil.

La misteriosa persona por su parte estaba contemplativa, sin embargo decidió satisfacer la curiosidad de esa mujer que de cualquier forma moriría.

"Yo soy el segundo líder de los espectros que han sobrevivido a la última guerra santa" fue su respuesta.

"Espectros?, Guerra santa?" pregunto la estudiante del Yondaime, ella nunca había escuchado hablar de lo que le habían dicho.

"Y mi nombre es," La misteriosa figura hablaba, mientras la luz de la luna lentamente hacia visible su cara y cuerpo que antes estaban ensombrecidos "_**Youma de Mefistófeles**_, Estrella celestial del líder".

Finalmente se revelaba la verdadera identidad del espectro que hace ciento cincuenta años reunió junto con _**"ella "**_a más de diez sobrevivientes y los llevo al continente ninja. Frente a Rin se encontraba un hombre de edad media, pelo y ojos negros, sin afeitar, además vestía con un traje un poco arrugado y un sombrero de copa.

Después de haber revelado su nombre y su apariencia el ya revelado Youma se preparó para acabar con la vida de la estudiante de Minato, "Has hecho una buena escena para ser un personaje menor, sin embargo ya es hora de bajar la cortina." Y finalmente lanzo su técnica.

"Marvelous Room(Vórtice maravilloso/_Māberasu Rūmu_)" Simplemente dijo el espectro, acto seguido se formó un vórtice de ondas negras y el cuerpo de Rin comenzó a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas.

'Que me está pasando… parece que mi cuerpo se está desintegrando!' Peso en pánico la estudiante del Yondaime. En la una de sus luchas en la guerra ella había visto en acción al Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki. Onoki era uno de los kages más temidos debido a su poderosa técnica del 'Jinton (Elemento Polvo)' la cual le permitía combinar los elementos Agua, Viento, Y Tierra para reducir a sus oponentes a polvo, sin embargo este ataque era diferente, con el Jinton por lo menos quedaba un rastro de polvo de lo que alguna vez fue la víctima , sin embargo esta técnica no dejaba ni siquiera polvo, era como si su cuerpo se estuviese desintegrando en la nada misma a un nivel que ni siquiera el Jinton podía alcanzar.

"Este es un mundo donde el espacio y el tiempo están negados." Empezó a decir Youma, "Quienes ingresen allí serán desintegrados en partículas cuánticas (Unidades mínimas de cualquier entidad física)!" para finalizar diciendo "Ni siquiera tu alma se salvara de ser desintegrada".

'Sensei, Óbito, Naruto, Kakashi… realmente lo siento' Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Rin, la estudiante del Yondaime y compañera de quipo de Kakashi Hatake, quien fue reducida a simples partículas cuánticas.

"Bueno, ahora que se fueron las molestias" Dijo Youma quien simplemente volvió a usar su técnica para eliminar los cuerpos de los ANBU y desparecer cualquier evidencia.

Acto seguido procedió a llevarse al recién nacido Naruto "Muy bien, tú me serás muy útil en el futuro, así que me asegurare de convertirte en el personaje perfecto para mi obra" y finalmente salió por la misma ventana que entro.

La noche del ataque del Kyuubi no Kitsune fue sin lugar a duda uno de los eventos más trágicos que haya tenido que experimentar Konoha. En esa misma noche murieron alrededor de 13 Genins, 26 Chunins, y 40 Jounins, por otra parte las pérdidas civiles se estimaban alrededor de 15.000 vidas. Pero sin duda una de las cosas más lamentables fue el secuestro del recién nacido Naruto Namikaze a manos de youma , que clase de destino le esperara? Siendo criado por los últimos sobrevivientes del ejército que le juro lealtad eterna al soberano del inframundo, Hades, no podía resultar en nada bueno.

Sin embargo parece que el destino tiene un extraño sentido del humor, tal parece que nuestro héroe no será la marioneta de los espectros.

* * *

_**-En Medio de un Bosque lejos de Konoha-**_

En medio de un bosque que estaba entre los límites de Hi no Kuni, corría Youma con Naruto en sus brazos, lo que él no sabía era que después de utilizar su técnica había dejado rastros de su Cosmos. Normalmente esto no hubiera sido ningún problema, debido a que los ninjas son incapaces de percibir el cosmos, sin embargo debido a ciento cincuenta años en el continente ninja Youma olvido que su ataque pudo haber sido percibido por un usuario experimentado en el uso del cosmos.

"Dentro de unas pocas horas llegaremos a tu nuevo hogar, Naruto-chan." Decía juguetonamente el espectro de Mefistófeles.

SLASH!

Se escucha repentinamente un ruido sordo.

Después de haber escuchado ese sonido Youma se puso inmediatamente alerta, fijándose bien pudo notar que un árbol justo detrás de él se encontraba clavada una flecha dorada.

"Vaya," dijo poco sorprendido "no sabía que había un santo en este continente."

Saliendo lentamente desde las sombras se podía observar a un hombre, dicho hombre se podía apreciar en sus veinte, aquel hombre tenía un corto cabello marrón.

Otro rasgo importante era que bestia la armadura dorada de Sagitario.

El misterioso santo simplemente le respondió "Suelta a ese niño."

"Vaya, así que poco hablador?" Bromeo un poco Youma. "Lo siento, pero este niño se convertirá algún día en una pieza muy importante de mi plan."

Sin embargo el santo de sagitario no se impresiono y simplemente repitió "Ya te lo he dicho, suelta a ese niño"

Por su parte Youma simplemente le respondió en tono desafiante, pero sin perder su tono de despreocupación. "Si realmente quieres eso, tendrás que derrotarme primero."

"Entonces que así sea" Respondió fríamente el santo de sagitario, quien activo su Cosmos.

En medio de ese bosque se llevaba a cabo una inmensa pelea entre el santo de sagitario y el espectro de Mefistófeles intercambio de puñetazos y patadas a una súper velocidad con movimientos muy fluidos.

Cosmos dorado chocaba contra el Cosmos oscuro, aun así el santo dorado no utilizaba ninguna de sus técnicas, debido a que Youma sostenía al recién nacido Naruto en sus brazos, y no podía arriesgarse a lastimar a un niño recién nacido.

Youma por su parte se dio cuenta de esto desde el principio y usaba a Naruto como su escudo.

"Que pasa," Pregunto el espectro, "pensé que harías que soltase a este niño?" pregunto con un tono burlón.

'Necesito encontrar una forma de quitarle a ese niño antes de que sea tarde.' Pensaba el santo, mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie, al no poder atacar se vio forzado a ponerse a la defensiva, sin embargo contra un oponente del nivel de Youma era una táctica suicida. Debido a su gran nivel y habilidad para controlar el tiempo la única forma de pelear eficientemente contra él era estar constantemente a la ofensiva.

Youma por su parte decidió terminar con la pelea. "Bueno, debo admitir que fue divertido" Un vórtice de energía oscura se empezó a formar. "Pero me temo que este acto tiene que llegar a su fin."

_**"Marvelous Room!(**__**Vórtice Maravilloso**__** /**__**Māberasu Rūmu)**__**"**_ Lanzo su ataque.

El efecto fue inmediato, el santo de Sagitario empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se desintegraba.

'Que es esto? Puedo sentir que mi cuerpo se está desintegrando!' Pensó en pánico el santo, sin embargo en ese preciso instante un pensamiento cruzo por su mente 'Y si…'

Por su parte el espectro de Mefistófeles miraba satisfactoriamente el resultado de su trabajo. Después de unos momentos decidió dejar el lugar y volver a la mansión.

"No te preocupes Naruto-chan, dentro de poco llegaremos a tu nueva casa." Cuando comenzó a ir en hacia la mansión sintió un cosmos activarse.

"Que…!" Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando Youma se dio cuenta vio simplemente una flash dorado moviéndose hacia toda velocidad en su dirección.

El mismo santo de sagitario quien supuestamente había sido desintegrado se encontraba frente a él. Además también estaba cargando a Naruto entre sus brazos.

"Ha…ha…ha." Respiraba pesadamente el santo dorado "Aunque fue una estrategia arriesgada funciono…"

Por su parte Youma no se podía creer que alguien se haya librado de su técnica, "Como lo hiciste?" Pregunto.

"No creas que te lo diré." Respondió.

Aun a pesar de todo, el líder de los espectros no tardo en recuperar la compostura y sonreír. "Aun si por algún milagro lograste librarte de mí ataque, no creas que eso cambia esta situación".

"No me rendiré," la voz de sagitario se hacía más débil, sin embargo no perdía su determinación.

Eso llamo la atención de Youma, quien simplemente pregunto. "Por qué insistes tanto en salvar a ese bebe?"

"En este combate hubieses sido capaz de herirme, claro que para eso hubieras tenido que atacarme sin tener en cuenta la vida de este bebe".

Al escuchar eso el actual santo de sagitario no pudo evitar recordar su pasado.

Flashback no jutsu

En un campo de batalla se encontraban esparcidos incontables cuerpos.

En el centro de ese lugar se podía apreciar a un individuo de armadura dorada sosteniendo en sus brazos a un chico de alrededor de ocho años.

El chico estaba ensangrentado, pero se esforzó para pronunciar unas pocas palabras "M-maestro…"

"Aioros…"

Flashback no jutsu, Fin.

"Ya falle una vez en proteger a alguien," dijo el santo empezando a activar su cosmos.

"No permitiré que algo como eso vuelva a ocurrir!" el cosmos exploto, a la distancia se podía apreciar una luz dorada emergiendo de un bosque.

"Entonces ven con todo lo que tengas!" Le responde Youma.

_**"Relámpago Atómico!(**__**Atomic Thunderbolt/Atomikku Sandaaboruto)**__**" **_Cientos de miles de esferas de electricidad salen disparadas hacia el espectro, quien por su parte simplemente se mueve para esquivar.

"No importa cuentas veces lo intentes el resultado será siempre el mismo" Youma esquivaba fácilmente las esferas de electricidad, acercándose cada vez más hacia Sagitario.

Pero a pesar de lo malo de la situación nuestro Santo de Sagitario solo pudo sonreír y decidió murmurar unas pocas palabras.

"Idiota, has caído en mi trampa…."

A lo que Youma extrañado le responde "De que hablas?"

La sonrisa de Sagitario solo creció más y más "Realmente pensaste que estaría yo solo en este continente"

Los ojos del espectro se abren totalmente, realizando el significado de esas palabras.

"No…"

Pero ya es muy tarde. Desde atrás se escucha el nombre de un ataque.

_**"Ejecución de Aurora!(Aurora Execution/Ōrora Ekusekyūshon)" **_Un gran rayo de energía glacial se dirige e impacta contra el espectro quien quedo totalmente agarrado por sorpresa en ese movimiento.

"AAAAAAGH!" Se pueden apreciar los gritos del líder de los espectros quien es lanzado unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Después de eso podemos observar al causante de ese ataque. Caminando lentamente hacia la escena podemos encontrar a un hombre vistiendo una armadura dorada, este hombre pareciese transmitir un aura fría a donde quiera que valla, además de su mirada fría también está su largo cabello verdoso.

"Sísifo, te encuentras bien? " Pregunto el nuevo personaje.

"De alguna manera, Degel" Respondió cansadamente el Santo de Sagitario.

En ese instante Sísifo logra observar que Degel también lleva un bulto.

"Degel, que tienes ahí?"

A lo que este le responde "Estaba revisando Mizu no Kuni (Pais del Agua), lo que no sabía era que había una especie de guerra civil".

Se detiene por un momento para luego suspirar "Lamentablemente encontré a este niño abandonado en la nieve junto al cadáver de su madre" en ese momento Sísifo observa mejor al niño y ve que es un niño de alrededor de dos años con un largo cabello oscuro.

"Pues que coincidencia" Le responde el Santo de Sagitario "Yo también acabe salvando a un niño" Dice señalando al durmiente rubio.

En ese instante ambos sienten la presencia del Espectro desaparecer.

"Nani!?" Dicen ambos.

Pero no hay caso, no importa cuánto buscasen, no lo pudieron encontrar.

"Tch… Se escapó"

"Calmante Sísifo" Intentaba tranquilizarlo Degel "Al menos sabemos dónde están los espectros que sobrevivieron a la última guerra santa".

Después de calmarse el actual Santo de Sagitario pregunta "Entonces que hacemos con estos dos niños? "

Degel se queda pensando por unos segundos hasta llegar a una decisión "Creo que lo mejor será que los llevemos al Santuario" eso sorprende a Sísifo "Para empezar este niño está totalmente solo en el mundo" refiriéndose al que tiene en sus brazos, entonces mira a Naruto "Y dudo que los padres de ese estén vivos, en vista de que lo había secuestrado un espectro".

Pasa una ráfaga de viento frio lo cual hace que ambos niños se pongan a llorar. Ambos adultos intentan de todo para calmarlos hasta que deciden activar sus cosmos para que les den calidez a los niños.

Eso funciona, puesto que ambos se calman y se empiezan a reír, lo cual hace sonreír a ambos Santos Dorados.

"Y además ciento algo muy especial de estos dos" Habla Degel, a lo que recibe una mirada sorprendida de Sísifo.

"No estarás insinuando que…"

Pero el Santo de Acuario le responde tranquilamente "Solo es una corazonada".

Sísifo se da cuenta de algo en ese instante "No sabemos los nombres de estos niños".

Ambos se ponen a revisar en las mantas de los chicos buscando una pista, con la suerte de encontrar los nombres de ambos.

"Haku" Dice Degel mientras acaricia la cabeza del durmiente joven.

"Naruto" Dice Sísifo "Pero que nombre más raro…" murmura.

"Entonces está decidido" Habla Sísifo quien ya había guardado la armadura Dorada, junto a Degel que había hecho lo mismo.

Los rayos del sol salen indicando un nuevo mañana y un nuevo inicio en la vida de estos dos jóvenes quienes no lo saben ahora, pero en el futuro ambos serán de vital importancia para el futuro del continente ninja y quizás el mundo entero.

"Estoy seguro de que les encantara ese lugar, vamos al…" Empieza Sísifo para que finalice Degel.

"…Santuario."

Ambos adultos cargando cada uno a un niño se desvanecen en el horizonte…

* * *

_**(SAINT SEIYA ENDING: BLUE DREAM)**_

(Blue dream  
Hanasenai yume ga dare ni mo aru)

Podemos observar a Naruto vistiendo la Armadura de Sagitario sentado en la piedra de una pradera mientras la briza de la noche mueve suavemente su cabello.

_**(Blue dream  
Todokanai omoi hodo tsunoru sa)**_

Haku, Regulus, Albafica y Kardia caminan tranquilamente sobre la misma pradera mientras la luna ilumina el cielo nocturno y el viento mueve tranquilamente el césped. Los cuatro visten las Armaduras doradas de Acuario, Leo, Piscis y Escorpio respectivamente.

_**(Tachi agaru yuuki wo kureru anata)  
**_  
Regulus, Albafica, Kardia y Haku estan tranquilamente parados al borde de un acantilado sobre las nubes mirando tranquilamente hacia el horizonte.  
_**  
(Minna yume tabibito shounen tachi wa)**_

Podemos apreciar cercanamente las caras de nuestros héroes. Naruto, Albafica, Haku, Kardia y Regulus.  
_**  
(Fukai ai no kioku ikiru mejirushi)**_

Naruto se levanta tranquilamente de la piedra en la que estaba sentado, mientras tranquilamente mira hacia el horizonte, y la aurora boreal brillando a su espalda.

_**(Blue dream )  
**_Naruto va caminando y ve todo lo que ha vivido en el santuario y a lo lejos ve ha sasha y ella le sonríe y él le contesta con otra sonrisa

_**(Dokomademo oitsuzukeru mono sa)  
**_Naruto recuerda todo lo vivido con Sísifo y son ríe por tenerlo como padre y lo entrenara para convertirlo en santo

_**(Blue dream )  
**_Se ve cuando naruto gana la armadura de sagitario y lo viste por primera vez

_**(Sorezore no katachi wa chigatte mo )  
**_Naruto recuerda todos los entrenamiento y a la familia que hiso en el santuario con sasha la mujer que ama y Sísifo como su padre

_**(Kinou yori ashita ga matteiru kara )  
**_Se ve a naruto y haku viajando en barco hacia su primera misión como santos dorados

_**(Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa )  
**_Se ve a naruto y haku en el barco haku leyendo un libro y a naruto viendo hacia el horizonte

_**(Toki no umi ni yurete susunde yuku yo )  
**_Se ve a naruto recordando todos los momentos que paso con sasha y cuando la abrasa

_**(Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa )  
**_Se ve a naruto y haku viendo las costas del continente ninja y esperando por hacer su misión

_**(Fukai ai no kioku ikiru mejirushi)**__**  
**_Se ve a naruto y haku desembarcando en las costas y pisando por primera vez el continente ninja des pues de tanto tiempo  
_**(SAINT SEIYA ENDINDG: BLUE DREAM -FIN-)**_

* * *

_**-Fin del capítulo-**_

_**-NOTA:**_

_**Ola amigos espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo con esto empieza la leyenda de naruto y haku como santos dorados de athena como pudieron ver ya se ha revelado a algunos espectros.**_

_**Y se han revelado pistas del segundo espectro más fuerte espero que ya se pan quien es ese espectro con dos grandes alas como las de un ave.**_

_**Bueno si les gusto el capítulo no olviden dejar su reviews y agregar a favoritos que esta historia apenas empieza en el próximo se verá los días de naruto y haku en el santuario y como naruto formara sus lazos con todos los caballeros de athena pero en especial con los dorados que estén activo y con los nuevos.**_

_**El próximo episodio intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible tal ves mañana ya lo tengan publicado lo intentare porque el lunes empiezo clases de nuevo y eso me tendrá un poco ocupado pero se gire actualizando lo más seguido que pueda.**_

_**Bueno amigos sin más me despido les deseo suerte y que les guste el capítulo nos leemos pronto adiós.**_


	3. Capitulo 02 Infancia

**"Lo lograre alcanzare el septimo sentido" personaje hablando**

**_(Lo lograre alcanzare el séptimo sentido)_**** personaje pensando**

*** Lo lograre alcanzare el séptimo sentido* personaje utilizando telepatía**

* * *

**Bueno amigos antes que nada me disculpo por mi tardanza en actualizar el fic diré mis motivos en una nota que e dejado al final del capitulo y otras noticias importantes que tengo de decirles bueno sin mas me despido mis amigos nos leemos al final del capitulo**

* * *

_**Capítulo 02: Días en el Santuario.**_

_**-Santuario de Athena-  
**_  
Ahora nos encontramos en el Santuario, uno de los lugares más sagrados del planeta, el lugar donde la diosa Athena y sus Santos residen. Desde tiempos inmemoriales este lugar es el que ha protegido a toda la humanidad de las múltiples amenazas que amenazan a la tierra entrenando a las nuevas generaciones de santos.

La estructura del Santuario es de un pueblo que tiene en sus afueras una gran montaña con doce casas y un recinto sagrado, en la sima se encuentra la gran estatua de Athena. Las casas están divididas por sus posiciones en las constelaciones del Zodiaco, Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis. Después de pasar las doce casas se encuentra la recamara del patriarca y pasando eso finalmente se encuentra la recamara sagrada donde vive la reencarnación de Athena.

Usualmente no es común que los doce Santos dorados, quienes son los guardianes de sus respectivas casas y además de ser los guerreros de más alto rango en el ejercito de Athena se reúnan todos en la recamara del patriarca, a menos que sea una situación realmente importante.

En el lugar se encuentran reunidos varios hombres, cada uno vistiendo una armadura dorada. Estos individuos son los Santos dorados.

"Vaya, nos reúnen a todos aquí, pero por lo que parece dos están ausentes" Dice un hombre con un largo cabello rubio.

"Sísifo y Degel, uh?" Hace notar la voz de un hombre de corto cabello azul "No es común de ellos perderse este tipo de llamadas"

En ese momento la voz de un hombre viejo, pero que a pesar de eso se veía en buena forma decidió hablar "Degel y Sisifo deberían estar regresando el día de hoy de la misión en la que fueron ambos juntos"

Los Santos dorados comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, hasta que lo voz de uno de ellos decide que tenía un largo cabello verdoso claro decidió hablar.

"Entonces porque llamarnos ahora y no después de que ambos hayan regresado? "Dice un caballero de pelo verde claro

"Para responder a tu pregunta, Shion, fueron ambos quienes me solicitaron por distancia esta reunión, dijeron que era algo urgente" Responde el patriarca.

Antes de que pudiesen preguntar de que se trataba las puertas de la recamara se abren, llamando la atención de los presentes, inmediatamente las dos figuras aparecen, esas figuras fueron identificadas como Degel y Sísifo, pero lo que les llamo la atención a todos fueron los dos niños que cada uno llevaba.

"Disculpen la tardanza" Dice Degel.

Un hombre de piel blanca y largo cabello azul decide hablar "Hmmp, Esta bien, después de todo no llevamos mucho tiempo esperando"

Entonces uno de una gran estatura física decide hacer la pregunta que recorre la mente de todos los presentes "Degel,Sisifo, Porque están cargando a unos niños y además de eso los traen aquí?"

Ambos asienten y deciden explicar "Para explicar esto primero debemos informarles de nuestra misión en el continente ninja" Empieza a decir Sísifo.

Degel decide empezar con su parte.

"Decidí recorrer la parte norte del continente mientras Sísifo recorría la sur, pude reunir información básica del continente, generalmente las aldeas que no son ninja tienen gente bastante amable y fue fácil hablar con ellos y recaudar lo básico del conteniente" Dice con un tono neutral pero, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su cara la cual desaparece en cuando cambia de tema "Por otra parte las aldeas Ninja fueron más difíciles, la gente era más fría y según lo que aprendí no podías levantar sospechas o te llevaban para interrogación "

De nuevo hay leves murmureos en la sala y uno hombre de corto cabello negro dice "Eso concuerda con lo que sabemos de los ninjas"

Degel asiente "Así es, lo triste es que ahí es constantemente una gran lucha de poder y una guerra parece estar siempre en el horizonte"

Entonces el patriarca pregunta "Y entonces como encontraste a ese niño?"

"En la parte final de mi viaje llegue a una de las grandes naciones conocidas como Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua), lo que no sabía era que el lugar estaba en medio de una guerra civil" Dice con un tono tiste "No se los detalles pero decidí que retirarme rápido sería la mejor opción, justo cuando estaba llegando a la frontera del país me encuentro con una pequeña aldea que parecía haber sido atacada recientemente, lamentablemente solo pude encontrar vivo a este pequeño, tal parece que su madre uso lo último de su vida para poder permitirle una oportunidad de vivir" Finaliza con un tono solemne.

"Hiciste lo correcto" Le dice el patriarca Sage con una sonrisa.

Ahora es Sísifo quien relata su parte.

"Por mi parte revise la parte sur del continente, no tengo mucho que decir, ya que la información de Degel cubría todo lo básico" Sin embargo su expresión se torna seria "Lo más preocupante fue que me encontré con uno delos espectros sobrevivientes".

Esas palabras bastaron para que el ambiente en la sala se volviese totalmente serio, podías prácticamente cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

"Es eso verdad?" Pregunta uno de cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo.

"Así es, Lugonis" Asiente Sísifo.

"Pero la última guerra santa fue hace ciento cincuenta años" Dice Manigoldo.

"Aunque eso sea cierto recuerda que más de Diez de las esferas del rosario todavía siguen vacías" Dice Asmita. Eso es cierto, aunque ganaron la guerra algo que preocupaba mucho a todos era que más diez de las esferas seguían vacías, significando que más diez espectros habían sobrevivido, a pesar de haberlos buscado durante años nunca lograron encontrar una pista que los guiase a donde ellos se estén escondiendo.

Sísifo decidió continuar su relato llegando hasta el punto donde con ayuda de Degel fue capaz de herir al espectro.

"Ya veo eso es preocupante…" Dice el patriarca "Lamentablemente no podemos actuar inmediatamente" es sorprende a los demás "Si lo que dijo Sísifo es verdad entonces los espectros estarán más precavidos que nunca" Finaliza de decir.

Aunque a los demás Santos no les guste la idea deciden asentir, puesto que es cierto, además de que ellos saben que los espectros no son tan estúpidos para actuar a luz abierta en ese continente.

El Santo de Capricornio conocido como El Cid decide hacer una pregunta "Entonces que haremos con esos chicos?"

Eso dejo a los presentes en un estado pensativo, ciertamente era difícil decidir qué hacer con ellos. Para empezar regresarlos a su continente estaba fuera de opción, y simplemente dejarlos en un orfanato en Grecia se sentía mal.

"Yo me encargare de el" Dice Degel, lo cual sorprende a todos.

"Estas seguro?" Pregunta cuidadosamente Aldebarán.

Degel asiente "Por alguna razón siento algo especial proveniente de este chico, al principio pensé que era únicamente una corazonada, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que parece tener cierta afinidad con el agua y el hielo" Los demás se quedan con los ojos abiertos al escuchar esas palabras.

Ilias de Leo le pregunta "Eso significa que…"

Nuevamente recibe una confirmación de parte de nuestro Santo de Acuario "Así es, ahora estoy seguro de eso, este pequeño tiene el potencial de heredar a Acuario" Dice acariciando la cabeza del durmiente Haku, lo cual recibe una pequeña sonrisa del durmiente chico.

Pero antes de finalizar mira seriamente a Sísifo y le dice "Sísifo, supongo que tú también lo sabes, el pequeño en tus brazos está en la misma situación que Haku, Naruto tiene el potencial de heredar a Sagitario"

Ante esas palabras el actual Santo de Sagitario se tensa "Ciertamente, pero aun así no se si sería una buena idea…" Si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente podría notar que sus ojos tenían un tono triste.

Ilias se da cuenta de eso "Sísifo, será posible que todavía te estés lamentando la muerte de-" no alcanza a terminar debido a los ojos de Sísifo los cuales lo miran con una gran intensidad. El mensaje es claro 'Cállate'.

El patriarca Sage decide que ahora es el momento para detener la conversación "Como sea, al final serán ustedes dos quienes decidirán qué hacer con ello. Ahora todos pueden irse."

Al escuchar esas palabras los Santos dorados van dejando la habitación para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras esto pasaba Degel y Sísifo estaban teniendo una conversación.

"Estas seguro de que ese niño en tus brazos es el indicado para sucederte?" Pregunta cuidadosamente el Santo de Sagitario.

Pregunta que recibe un simple asentimiento "Sísifo, tú ya lo deberías saber, a pesar de todo, sé que el sentimiento que tengo es el correcto, ya viste cuando tuvimos que encender levemente nuestro Cosmos para tranquilizarlos. Ambos reaccionaron bastante bien, más que una persona cualquiera, era como si ambos sintiesen naturalmente todo iría bien." Termina de decir Degel.

Finalmente el Santo de Acuario anuncia su decisión final "Es por eso que he decidido entrenar a Haku, en el fondo sé que él es la única persona capaz de ser digno de tomar el manto de Acuario" Pausa para finalmente decir "No me arrepentiré de esa decisión."

El resto del viaje lo continuaron en silencio, para finalmente llegar al final de la casa de Aries. Después Degel anuncio que iría de regreso a Bluegrad junto con Haku, lo cual recibe unas palabras de despedida de sus compañeros, después de eso el actual Santo de Acuario se fue de regreso a las tierras del norte junto al posible heredero de Acuario.

Sísifo por su parte estaba inseguro de que hacer, una parte de él quería mantener al pequeño rubio, pero otra parte de él que todavía seguía lamentándose el pasado y temiendo repetir el mismo error.

En ese instante el durmiente rubio se despierta, sin embargo en lugar de llorar se pone a ver a Sísifo directamente a los ojos y simplemente se ríe. Esa simple acción es capaz de sacar una pequeña sonrisa a nuestro actual Santo de Sagitario, y de influenciar su decisión final.

"Muy bien, Naruto" Dice mientras camina hacia su residencia "Parece que después de todo nos quedaremos juntos" Finaliza con una pequeña sonrisa cálida, Naruto también sonríe y mira curiosamente a sus alrededores mirando donde vivirá, entrenara y llamara hogar.

Ese es el primer paso, ahora se ha formado un lazo entre dos personas, esta unión demostrara que el futuro del mundo será brillante.

* * *

_**(Opening: Pegasus forever)**_

_**dareshimo ga otozureru  
yo ni sobieru  
sadame no BOUN  
kurai kiri no tada naka  
motome sagase  
makoto no michi**_

_**shinwa no naka de  
kuri kaesareru BATORU  
sei naru KUROSU ma tooi**_

_**yami wo uchinuke  
hikari kakagete  
toki koe habatake  
PEGASASU  
moetatsu KOSUMO  
megami no senshi  
tobe  
FOREVER SAINT SEIYA**_

* * *

_**-Santuario de Athena (5 Años después)-**_

Hoy nos encontramos a un pequeño joven rubio de cinco años que va caminando tranquilamente por las calles del Santuario, este joven es cálidamente recibido por la gente del lugar quienes lo reciben con una sonrisas, incluso le regalan una manzana en un puesto.

El nombre de este joven es Naruto, también conocido como el hijo y aprendiz del Santo dorado de Sagitario, Sísifo. En los últimos cinco años el joven rubio ha crecido saludablemente, en parte eso se debe a su entrenamiento junto a su padre, maestro y a la influencia del lugar.

"Bueno, chichi (padre, papa) está en una reunión con los demás dorados, asique creo que simplemente voy a recorrer el lugar…" se decía el rubio a si mismo mientras continuaba caminando por el lugar, sin embargo su proceso de pensamiento se detiene al ver lo que parece ser una cara familiar entre las personas del lugar.

"Acaso es no es…?" se pregunta a si mismo mientras se acerca, cuando se encuentra más cerca confirma sus sospechas de la persona que se encontraba ahí "Haku!" llama Naruto a la persona que con sorpresa se voltea para ver a nuestro rubio.

"Naruto?" Dice un joven de lo que parecen ser siete años, este joven tiene una piel blanca y un largo cabello negro. El nombre de esta persona es Haku, también conocido como el aprendiz del Santo dorado de Acuario,Degel.

Estos dos siempre han sido buenos amigos desde que han tenido memoria, quizás se deba en parte de que los dos proviniesen del mismo continente, sin embargo a pesar de ser amigos ellos no se ven demasiado debido a que Haku pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Bluegrad, que está ubicado en el norte de Europa, y solo viene al Santuario cuando su maestro es llamado a las reuniones.

"Realmente eres tu Haku!" Dice un feliz Naruto "Realmente ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"Ciertamente" Reconoce el pelinegro "Hemos estado ocupados en Bluegrad y además mi entrenamiento se ha puesto más severo" Responde tranquilamente mientras los dos comienzan a caminar hacia el área de entrenamiento.

"Hmmm… Aun así, debe ser aburrido estar en un lugar cubierto de hielo y nieve casi todo el año, personalmente yo no lo soportaría" Dice el rubio. Eso es verdad ya que Naruto disfruta el clima de Grecia y el sol.

"Honestamente no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, además Bluegrad tiene una de las librerías más grandes de todo el mundo, asique siempre encuentro un libro para entretenerme" Dice para finalizar diciendo "Además suelo hacerle compañía a Serafina-sama y su hermano Unity-sama"

Naruto luce pensativo ante eso "Aun así deberías intentar hacer más vida al aire libre, después de todo dudo que el clima del norte de Europa sea demasiado para un Santo glacial, incluso uno en entrenamiento como tú"

"Estoy bien, el hecho de que este gran parte de mi tiempo adentro no significa que no he entrenado mi cuerpo" Para ese punto ya se ven otros Santos y aprendices de Santos entrenando "Pero mi maestro siempre dice que sin conocimiento el poder es inútil"

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso" Admite Naruto "Pero aun así creo que le es demasiado y necesitas más de este aire libre"

Ahora es Haku quien luce un poco pensativo "Quizás, pero creo que será mejor demostrarte que el hecho de que aunque pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo adentro" ambos se detienen en un punto vacío del campo de entrenamiento "No significa que no entrene físicamente" dice tranquilamente para finalizar e inmediatamente se pone en una posición de combate.

Naruto no responde y simplemente se pone en una posición de combate también mientas tiene una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Algunas de las personas del lugar se dan cuenta de los dos niños en uno de los espacios del lugar, lo curioso es que en lugar de sacarlos y decirles que se vallan a jugar a otro lado los Santos y aprendices se reúnen en el lugar con algo de curiosidad, después de todo no es la primera vez que estos dos tienen un lucha de práctica.

"Vaya, esos dos lo van a hacer otra vez" dice uno de los aprendices.

"El futuro de Acuario y Sagitario peleando nuevamente" Dice otro.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo esta sería la décima batalla entre ellos" Dice uno que tiene un Santo de bronce con la armadura de Andrómeda.

En ese instante tres figuras vistiendo armaduras de plata aparecen en la escena sorprendiendo a los espectadores quienes no esperaban tenerlos presentes "Esto será interesante" dice con una pequeña sonrisa uno de largo cabello rubio y una cara que ciertamente clasifica como hermosa.

De regreso con los jóvenes podemos ver que ambos se observan cuidadosamente el uno al otro, para que finalmente como si hubiese una señal invisible ambos inician el combate.

Golpes y patadas son los principales movimientos, ambos se mantienen cerca el uno del otro sabiendo los riesgos de que tu oponente gane mucha distancia, Naruto entonces trata de darle un golpe en el estómago a Haku, únicamente para ser interceptado por el joven pelinegro quien lo agarra por el antebrazo y lo lanza hacia adelante, solo para que el rubio aterrice en sus pies e inmediatamente use ese impulso para ir con un ataque frontal hacia el cuerpo.

Aun así Haku simplemente bloquea los ataques, pero si uno mira de cerca vera cierta dificultad en sus bloqueos, como si fuese más difícil seguir el ritmo de los ataques de Naruto. El rubio al ver que su oponente se le hace difícil mantener el ritmo decide que es el momento de finalizar.

Usando sus piernas el rubio pega un gran salto y cambia la posición de su cuerpo para una patada voladora, pero no se esperaba que cuando el impacto está a punto de darle a la zona media del heredero de Acuario este simplemente aprovecha el momento para cambiarse de posición.

Naruto se sorprende y termina aterrizando de pie pero con una rodilla en el piso. Sin embargo eso marca el inicio del fin de este combate, Haku aprovecha el segundo en el que Naruto tarda en estabilizarse para darle un codazo en el estómago al rubio haciendo que el cuerpo de nuestro héroe se arque para adelante, Haku por su parte no pierde tiempo y le propina otro codazo esta vez en la espalda, Naruto es mandado a volar hasta el otro lado del área, donde Haku ya lo está esperando para recibirlo con una poderosa patada en la mandíbula, mandando esta al rubio al aire, Haku salta para posicionarse sobre el lastimado rubio y terminar el combate juntando sus puños en un mazo y darle de lleno en el estómago a Naruto, quien simplemente cae dolorosamente al suelo.

"Itai…" son las únicas palabras que salen de la boca de Naruto quien siente su conciencia desvanecerse poco a poco.

Mientras tanto la multitud que miraba el combate estaban hablando entre ellos mismos.

"Vieron eso" murmura un aprendiz.

"Es difícil creer que tengan cinco y siete años" habla una aprendiz que lleva mascara.

"No importa lo que pase Haku-san termina dando vuelta la situación a su favor" le responde otro aprendiz.

"Esto ya es un 9-1 a favor de Haku-san" Dice un Santo de bronce que viste la armadura de Unicornio. Ciertamente es como dijo, Haku y Naruto ya han peleado diez veces con este encuentro, nueve de los cuales van a favor del pelinegro, incluso se dice que el rubio gano el suyo por un golpe de suerte.

En ese instante uno de los tres Santos de plata presente decide hablar "Lo están entendiendo mal" dice uno de gran tamaño. Este hombre de cabello negro tiene un cuerpo musculoso con varias cicatrices e incluso un ojo perdido "Aunque Naruto perdió fue únicamente debido a su decisión de usar una patada voladora, si hubiese continuado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo seguramente hubiese ganado"

El ultimo del trio de de los Santos de plata asiente "Pero es común de él impacientarse e intentar usar ese tipo de movimientos para finalizar" Este tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, dice con un poco de desaprobación en su voz "Aunque es bueno ver que es un joven con energía pero esa actitud podría costarle muy caro"

El que se podía apreciar como el líder del trío simplemente camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Naruto tendido en el piso y lo levanto amablemente entre sus brazos, para luego cargarlo entre ellos y dirigirse hacia el área médica.

Haku quien todavía estaba concentrado recién se da cuenta de la llegada del trío de plata se sorprende "Ustedes son…" Aunque debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo el pelinegro se encuentra fuera del santuario no recuerda muy bien el nombre de algunos Santos.

Es Naruto quien a pesar de ser cargado y estar semi inconsciente responde "Esos tres de ahí son Misty de Lagarto" Dice señalando a la persona que lo está cargando "Moses de Ballena" Señalando al musculoso "Y Argol de Perseo" señalando al último del grupo antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

"Naruto" dice suavemente Haku, aunque sabe que Naruto puede soportar más que eso él sigue siendo su amigo y por lo tanto se preocupa de que quizás se halla excedido.

"No te preocupes" le asegura Misty "Solo necesita un poco de descanso y estará como nuevo"

Antes de que el Santo de lagarto se valla, Haku le pregunta algo "Disculpe, pero de que conoce a Naruto?" pregunta cuidadosamente.

Misty por su parte solo sonríe "Ocasionalmente cuando Sísifo se encuentra en misiones lejos de aquí junto con El Cid" Haku asiente, su maestro le dijo una vez que Sísifo y El Cid tienen una misión secreta que causa que ambos tengan que viajar por el mundo, pero Degel tampoco sabe los detalles "Naruto a pesar de estar sin su Sensei no descuida su entrenamiento, en uno de sus recorridos por el santuario el me encontró perfeccionando mi técnica, así que al reconocerlo como el alumno de Sísifo le pregunte que hacia ahí, el termino explicándome su situación" por ese punto ya van llegando al área médica "Ocasionalmente lo ayudo, nada muy avanzado pero Naruto realmente estaba agradecido conmigo ".

Al llegar ahí el Santo de lagarto procede a dejar al joven rubio en una cama para después marcharse junto a Moses, Argol y Haku quienes proceden a ir por distintos caminos, pero antes de eso el joven heredero de Acuario les pregunta por pura curiosidad "Como es recibido Naruto en el Santuario?"

Esta vez es Argol de Perseo quien le responde "Bastante bien, Naruto es una persona con quien es fácil llevarse bien, él se lleva bien con varios Santos de bronce, plata y con todos los de oro aunque hay muchas personas que no lo reconocen y solo lo ven como el hijo del señor Sísifo dejándolo solo en su sombra por eso es que Naruto se esfuerza tanto para que los demás lo reconozcan como Naruto y no solo como el hijo del señor Sísifo"

Haku sonríe ante esa respuesta "Ciertamente, Naruto tiene una especie de carisma especial y jamás deja de esforzarse "

Después de eso el grupo se separa, Haku cree que para este momento la reunión de los Santos dorados ya habrá terminado asique decide esperar al principio de las doce casas para reunirse con su Sensei.

Y nuestro pelinegro tenía razón, ya que descendiendo por la casa de Aries se encuentra Degel de Acuario acompañado por Sísifo de Sagitario.

"Sensei" Se escucha, lo cual llama la atención del Santo de cabello verdoso quien sonríe al ver a su estudiante.

"No te hice esperar mucho, Haku?" pregunta tranquilamente el Santo de Acuario.

A lo que el joven simplemente niega con la cabeza "No, realmente acabo de llegar, acabo de estar con Naruto" Eso llamo la atención de Sísifo "Hablamos un poco y terminamos teniendo otra pelea de práctica"

"Y cuál fue el resultado?" pregunta un curioso Sísifo, Degel también tiene cierta curiosidad por la respuesta.

Haku simplemente sonríe "Mi victoria" dice felizmente.

Eso recibe una pequeña sonrisa de Degel y un suspiro por parte de Sísifo.

"Ya veo, con esto serian nueve victorias contra una derrota a tu favor" Comenta el Santo de Acuario.

Sísifo escoge ese instante para hacer una pregunta "Cómo fue que pudiste derrotarlo?" eso se debe a que últimamente Naruto ha estado aumentando la intensidad de su entrenamiento.

"Estábamos atrapados en un bloqueo e intercambio de golpes y patadas" los adultos asienten "Sin embargo Naruto decidió intentar una patada voladora, al esquivar pude aprovechar la fracción de segundo para lanzar un contraataque".

Eso recibe otro suspiro del Santo de Sagitario "Ya le he dicho miles de veces que no se confié y haga cosas como esas, en el campo de batalla eso podría haberle costado la vida".

"Aun así tiene que admitir que es en parte esa actitud lo que hace a Naruto alguien especial" Haku le recuerda.

"Tienes razón" Admite Sísifo "Bueno, mejor voy al área médica para esperar a que recobre la conciencia" Entonces se da vuelta a Degel "Supongo que ahora regresaran a Bluegrad, adiós" se despide para dirigirse hacia donde está su estudiante.

Degel asiente y se prepara para regresar a Bluegrad, él y Haku empiezan a caminar hacia el norte.

"Haku" Dice Degel mientras ambos caminan, ganándose la atención de su estudiante "Cuando lleguemos empezare a entrenarte en el uso del Cosmos" eso toma al joven pelinegro por sorpresa.

"E-está seguro, Sensei?" Dice un sorprendido Haku. Él sabía que eventualmente tendría que aprender a usar el cosmos, pero nunca se imaginó que sería tan pronto.

Degel asiente "Así es, por lo que he visto tú ya puedes mantener tu cabeza fría y calmada incluso en malas situaciones, además también has demostrado físicamente tu poder"

"Gracias, Degel-Sensei" Dice el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

La relación de maestro y alumno pude incluso llegar a ser igual de profunda que la de un padre e hijo. Haku ya ha dado sus primeros pasos hacia dejar de ser un aprendiz y convertirse en un Santo, la cruz del norte está marcando tranquilamente la ruta que deben seguir.

* * *

_**-Área Médica del Santuario-**_

Ahora mismo nos encontramos con un durmiente Naruto, aunque en este momento parece que esta tranquilamente durmiendo la verdad es que el rubio se encontraba teniendo un sueño, ese no era un sueño normal debido a que lo ha tenido incluso desde que tiene uso de memoria y eso es algo que siempre lo ha incomodado.

(Sueño de Naruto)

Súbitamente me despierto a causa de un ruido ensordecedor.

La noche aquí es negra azabache y nadie más se encuentra alrededor mío.

Es aterrador estar aquí solo en la oscuridad, después de todo no conozco este lugar.

Por los alrededores parece ser una especie de aldea.

Puedo escuchar ecos a la distancia, y por lo que parece ser son las voces de varias personas.

Inmediatamente me apresuro hasta llegar al origen de esas voces y cuando llego me sorprende la escena con la que me encuentro.

Tres personas, un hombre rubio, una mujer de cabellos rojos, y un hombre con una máscara en forma de espiral.

Por lo que puedo apreciar acaba de ocurrir una batalla, la mujer se encuentra en un estado grave eso es fácil de decir por toda la sangre que hay alrededor de ella.

Realmente no puedo escuchar lo que ambos dicen, pero desde aquí puedo decir que no me agrada esa persona con mascara.

Al final esa persona se retira dejándome ver que la mujer tiene en sus brazos a dos bebes recién nacidos.

En este momento todo empieza a volverse borroso, pero siempre antes de desaparecer totalmente puedo escuchar unas pocas palabras de la mujer.

"Naruto, Narumi, gracias al cielo que ambos estén bien…" Dice la débil voz de esa mujer. Que extraño, porque ella conoce mi nombre?

Y quien es Narumi? Realmente no lo entiendo, después de todo solo soy un niño.

-Cambio de Escena-

Lo único que puedo ver después de eso es lo que parece ser un denso bosque oscuro, y además puedo ver a una persona cargando un bulto, no la puedo distinguir muy bien en esta oscuridad, aun así no me gusta el sentimiento que ciento de esa persona.

"Dentro de unas pocas horas llegaremos a tu nuevo hogar, Naruto-chan" Aunque no lo distingo esa voz carga un enorme poder y mucha malicia.

En este punto lo logro entender, yo soy ese bulto, esa persona me ha alejado de mi familia y no sé lo que planea hacerme, pero siento que no será bueno.

Los siguientes momentos pasan en un flash y lo siguiente que puedo ver es a dos personas, una con un gran y largo cabello verdoso que carga un bulto, y otra persona con corto cabello castaño claro, con esta persona puedo sentir una increíble calidez y rápidamente mis preocupaciones desaparecen sabiendo que estaré seguro junto a esta persona.

Es en ese instante que me despierto.

* * *

_**(Fin Del Sueño)**_

"Eh?" Se pregunta el rubio quien recién va despertándose.

"Finalmente te despiertas, Naruto" Habla alguien a quien Naruto inmediatamente reconoce como su maestro. Sísifo se encontraba sentado en una silla esperando el momento en el que su alumno despertase.

"Sensei…"

"Naruto" la voz del Santo de Sagitario se vuelve seria "Volviste a confiarte y te dieron una paliza, no es así?"

Naruto se tensa al escuchar eso e intenta explicar su situación "B-bueno Sensei, es que creía que ese era el momento perfecto para una patada…"

"No recuerdas lo que siempre te he dicho" Sísifo no deja su tono de seriedad.

"Que si sigo haciendo eso probablemente terminaría muerto y eso lo pondría muy triste a usted y a los demás"

El Santo de Sagitario asiente "Por favor recuerda esto Naruto" su tono cambia de severo a gentil "Si sigues siendo tan descuidado terminaras por herir no solamente a ti mismo sino también a las personas que se preocupan por ti"

"Lo entiendo" dice el rubio.

"Bien" sonríe Sísifo "Que te parece si vamos a casa"

Naruto simplemente asiente, llegando a la casa donde él vive con Sísifo, ya empieza a anochecer pero Sísifo decide que cierto momento también ha llegado para Naruto.

"Naruto, antes de que vayas a dormir tengo que decirte algo importante" Dice el Santo de Sagitario llamando la atención de su aprendiz.

"Que es Sensei?" pregunta el rubio.

"A partir de mañana comenzare a entrenarte para utilizar el Cosmos"

La reacción fue inmediata, Naruto dio una gran sonrisa para después ponerse a saltar por todo el lugar obviamente emocionado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Sísifo no puede evitar reírse con la reacción de su alumno.

Quien sabe hasta dónde llegara nuestro héroe rubio una vez que llegue a dominar el cosmos?

* * *

_**-Santuario de Athena (11 meses después)-**_

Un chico rubio de alrededor de seis años se encuentra entrenando en este momento.

"Maldición" Se podía escuchar decir a ese chico que simplemente seguía golpeando una enorme roca con todas sus fuerzas.

"No lo entiendo" seguía repitiendo "Sisifo-Sensei y los demás Santos hacen que parezca fácil".

En ese momento el chico perdió su paciencia y simplemente dio un gran grito golpeo esa enorme roca con su puño.

Crack!

"Itai!" Escucho la gente que pasaba por ahí, el origen de ese ruido era un chico de cabello rubio que simplemente estaba sosteniendo su mano en y rodando por el suelo en puro dolor.

"Vaya, veo sigues teniendo problemas para dominar el Cosmos, Naruto" Hablo una voz desconocida, la cual parecía provenir de un adulto.

"Sisifo-Sensei!" Exclamo el ahora reconocido como Naruto, quien parece haberse olvidado de su dolor y se levantó para recibirlo.

"Veo que todavía intentas destruir esa roca y sigues sin tener éxito"

Ante eso Naruto se frustro un poco.

"Pero Sisifo-Sensei!" Exclamo el discípulo al maestro "He vivido aquí toda mi vida, rodeado de gente increíblemente poderosa, y aun así no puedo destruir una simple roca" Empezó a desanimarse el pequeño rubio.

Viendo el cambio de ánimo de su estudiante, Sisifo decidió hablar.

"Naruto" el aludido escucho su nombre y observo a su maestro.

"Si es que no puedes romper esa roca es porque todavía no entiendes el principio básico de la destrucción" Comenzó a explicar Sísifo.

"El principio de la destrucción?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Así es Naruto _Los auténticos caballeros reciben una energía sobrehumana gracias a la explosión cósmica que se produce en su interior, con esa energía abren la tierra y aplastan las estrellas_ "Dice Sísifo sorprendiendo a naruto

"Primero, debes entender que todo el mundo está compuesto de átomos" Empezó su lección "Las flores, los árboles, el césped, las estrellas e incluso tu" Pauso su explicación y continuo "Toda la existencia del universo nació del Big-Bang y está compuesta por esos átomos"

Naruto simplemente no se movía, a pesar de ser un poco hiperactivo incluso el sabia cuando calmarse y prestar atención, y en este preciso momento Sísifo tiene toda su atención.

"El estilo de combate de los Santos consiste en aumentar el universo que se encuentra en nuestro interior, el Cosmos, y hacerlo explotar. Es decir…"

"Que implica la destrucción de los átomos"

"La destrucción de los átomos" Repitió suavemente Naruto.

"Así es" Le respondió su sensei "Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte únicamente en lo que quieres destruir" Dijo acercándose a la roca "Solo así vas a poder…"

BOOOM!

Para lo siguiente no se necesitaron palabras, Sísifo simplemente golpeo la roca y la hizo estallar en miles de pedazos.

"Recuerda Naruto todas las personas tienen un cosmos, pero los Santos son los que logran aprovechar al máximo este poder "Dijo Sísifo haciendo una pausa para después proseguir.

"Uno de los detonadores del cosmos es la_** "voluntad"**_ o tenacidad de un individuo aunque lo ataquen miles de veces su fuerza seguirá aumentando debido a su misma determinación hasta que llegue al punto de superar a su rival, esto crece más aún cuando pelean por amistad logrando un Cosmos del Milagro. "Dijo Sísifo terminando su pequeña explicación

"No te impacientes, estoy seguro de que eventualmente lo lograras" Comenzó a alejarse del lugar "Cuando logres esto comenzare a entrenarte para que seas un santo dorado y mi sucesor, así que reúnete conmigo aquí dentro de dos horas" Diciendo esas palabras el maestro de Naruto se alejó lentamente dejando atrás a un sorprendido Naruto.

* * *

**(Horas Después)-(Santuario de Athena)**

Después de ese encuentro podemos apreciar al rubio caminando hacia un pequeño claro, ese lugar tiene un pequeño rio y varios animales, Naruto lo descubrió un día en el que su Sensei estaba en una misión con El Cid de Capricornio, desde ese momento se convirtió en el lugar de relajación de Naruto.

El rubio simplemente se recuesta sobre la sombra de un árbol y se pone a observar tranquilamente la naturaleza.

"No está mal de vez en cuando apreciar la tranquilidad de la naturaleza" se dice a sí mismo.

Sin embargo en ese instante Naruto escucha el ruido de que alguien piso una rama y por la distancia diría que el causante se encuentra muy cerca.

"Quien está ahí!?" Dice Naruto.

"Kyaa!" Se puede escuchar una sorprendida voz delicada.

Naruto se pone alerta e inmediatamente se dirige al origen de esa voz pero lo que encuentra lo sorprende. Frente a él se encuentra una chica de lo que podría decirse un año menor que el, esa chica tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes un corto cabello lila y un vestido que puedan darse una mejor idea(www . pinterest pin/ 4127 8312 2071 1310 04/) junten los espacios si no puedes dejare el link en mi perfil para que puedan ver la imagen.

"Quién eres?" pregunta cuidadosamente el rubio.

La chica en cuestión luce un tanto nerviosa, pero decide responder "Mi nombre es Sasha" dice cuidadosamente.

"Que haces en este lugar?" Naruto hace otra pregunta.

"Acabo de llegar al Santuario, me estaba familiarizando con el lugar"

Naruto la observa cuidadosamente y no siente ninguna mentira o malas intenciones provenientes de ella.

"Está bien" el asiente "Siento haberte asustado pero nunca puedes ser muy cuidadoso"

Sasha niega con la cabeza "No, esta bien después de todo fui yo quien entro en este lugar sin saber si ya había alguien aquí" en ese instante ella se da cuenta de algo "Ah, lo había olvidado pero no se tu nombre"

"Mi nombre es Naruto, encantado de conocerte Sasha" Naruto se presenta a si mismo con una sonrisa

"Igualmente, Naruto" Ella le responde con una sonrisa.

'Vaya, ella realmente tiene una linda sonrisa' piensa felizmente Naruto perdido en sus pensamientos para luego darse cuenta de su ultimo pensamiento 'De donde vino eso!' Pensó en Shock para luego sacudir su cabeza.

"Estas bien?" Le pregunta Sasha.

"Si estoy bien, no te preocupes" Le asegura el rubio.

Por los siguientes momentos ellos se quedan ahí hasta que Naruto le ofrece mostrarle el lugar, a lo que ella acepta.

Ambos van caminando hasta llegar a las calles del Santuario, la gente recibe felizmente a Naruto quien decide empezar una conversación con Sasha ya que él sabía que la gente solo lo trataba así por su padre.

"Entonces" Dice el rubio, lo cual gana la atención de Sasha "Que haces aquí en el Santuario?" Pregunta Naruto.

La joven al escuchar esas palabras la joven se sorprende y empieza a parecer nerviosa por una razón y parce estar dudando responder esa pregunta.

Naruto al notar eso decide calmarla "Descuida, era solo una pregunta, asique no tienes que responderme si no quieres" Eso parce haber funcionado, ya que Sasha luce más tranquila.

"Lo siento…" Dice ella

Pero el solo niega con la cabeza "No tienes que disculparte" pero antes de que pudiese continuar se da cuenta de la hora que es

"Oh no…"

"Que pasa?" Pregunta curiosamente Sasha.

"Se me hace tarde para reunirme con mi Sensei!"

"Eh?" Dice la sorprendida joven.

"Lo siento Sasha pero tengo que irme" Cuando se prepara para irse es detenido por la mano de la chica que lo sostiene por su ropa.

"Eh?" Dice Naruto al darse cuenta de la situación.

La chica parece dudosa en decir algo, pero luego de mirar a los ojos azules del rubio decide hacer su pregunta "Naruto, te gustaría encontrarte mañana conmigo?" Pregunta ella, un poco sonrojada aunque esta vez su tono era nervioso.

"No me molestaría" Le responde con una sonrisa Naruto "Pero porque quieres eso?" pregunta con curiosidad.

"Acabo de llegar hoy al Santuario y no conozco a nadie aquí" Comienza a explicar ella "Además en el fondo siento que tu realmente eres una buena persona" Finaliza ella con una sonrisa y su sonrojo que aun permanecía. Mientras que el rubio se sonroja levemente.

"De acuerdo, reunámonos mañana en el claro en el que nos conocimos!" Dice eso mientras se va corriendo para reunirse con Sísifo.

"Es una promesa!" Dice Sasha aun sonrojada cuando el rubio ya estaba a una buena distancia, pero de algún modo ella sabe que Naruto escucho la última parte.

Cuando nuestro héroe ya se ha ido podemos apreciar a Sasha dirigiéndose tranquilamente en dirección a las doce casas.

A medio camino ella es sorprendida por el Patriarca Sage acompañado de dos Santos dorados para ser más específico los santos de piscis y virgo.

"Ha disfrutado su recorrido por el lugar, Athena-Sama?" Pregunta respetuosamente el Líder del Santuario.

Sasha se tensa ligeramente al ser recibida así, pero responde de cualquier manera "Fue agradable" Responde la ahora rebelada Athena.

Fue una sorpresa para el patriarca cuando se enteró de que Athena había decidido reencarnar cien años antes, eso solo podía significar que algo realmente grave estaba por pasar. La Athena de esta época reencarno en Italia bajo el nombre de una huérfana llamada Sasha.

"Entonces permítame escoltarla hacia su recamara" Dice Sage a lo que la joven de cabello lila asiente.

Sin embargo antes de empezar el recorrido la joven mira hacia la dirección donde el rubio había partido y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven diosa.

'Naruto…' Pensó silenciosamente ella alegrándose y sonrojándose más de la idea de volverlo a ver mañana.

El día de hoy ha florecido una amistad entre el futuro Santo dorado con mayor sentido de la justicia y lealtad_,_ y su diosa. Como afectara el destino del mundo esta relación? Sera posible que exista solo amistad entre esos dos?

Esa es una respuesta que solo la dirá el futuro.

* * *

_**(SAINT SEIYA ENDING: BLUE DREAM)**_

(Blue dream  
Hanasenai yume ga dare ni mo aru)

Podemos observar a Naruto vistiendo la Armadura de Sagitario sentado en la piedra de una pradera mientras la briza de la noche mueve suavemente su cabello.

_**(Blue dream  
Todokanai omoi hodo tsunoru sa)**_

Haku, Regulus, Albafica y Kardia caminan tranquilamente sobre la misma pradera mientras la luna ilumina el cielo nocturno y el viento mueve tranquilamente el césped. Los cuatro visten las Armaduras doradas de Acuario, Leo, Piscis y Escorpio respectivamente.

_**(Tachi agaru yuuki wo kureru anata)  
**_  
Regulus, Albafica, Kardia y Haku estan tranquilamente parados al borde de un acantilado sobre las nubes mirando tranquilamente hacia el horizonte.  
_**  
(Minna yume tabibito shounen tachi wa)**_

Podemos apreciar cercanamente las caras de nuestros héroes. Naruto, Albafica, Haku, Kardia y Regulus.  
_**  
(Fukai ai no kioku ikiru mejirushi)**_

Naruto se levanta tranquilamente de la piedra en la que estaba sentado, mientras tranquilamente mira hacia el horizonte, y la aurora boreal brillando a su espalda.

_**(Blue dream )  
**_Naruto va caminando y ve todo lo que ha vivido en el santuario y a lo lejos ve ha sasha y ella le sonríe y él le contesta con otra sonrisa

_**(Dokomademo oitsuzukeru mono sa)  
**_Naruto recuerda todo lo vivido con Sísifo y son ríe por tenerlo como padre y lo entrenara para convertirlo en santo

_**(Blue dream )  
**_Se ve cuando naruto gana la armadura de sagitario y lo viste por primera vez

_**(Sorezore no katachi wa chigatte mo )  
**_Naruto recuerda todos los entrenamiento y a la familia que hiso en el santuario con sasha la mujer que ama y Sísifo como su padre

_**(Kinou yori ashita ga matteiru kara )  
**_Se ve a naruto y haku viajando en barco hacia su primera misión como santos dorados

_**(Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa )  
**_Se ve a naruto y haku en el barco haku leyendo un libro y a naruto viendo hacia el horizonte

_**(Toki no umi ni yurete susunde yuku yo )  
**_Se ve a naruto recordando todos los momentos que paso con sasha y cuando la abrasa

_**(Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa )  
**_Se ve a naruto y haku viendo las costas del continente ninja y esperando por hacer su misión

_**(Fukai ai no kioku ikiru mejirushi)  
**_Se ve a naruto y haku desembarcando en las costas y pisando por primera vez el continente ninja des pues de tanto tiempo  
_**(SAINT SEIYA ENDINDG: BLUE DREAM -FIN-)**_

* * *

_**-Fin del capítulo-**_

* * *

_**NOTA:Este fic no sera harem solo sera naruto x sasha **_

_**este fic para quienes se pregunten esta basado en el de un amigo pero solo estoy tomando, unas cosas pronto ira cambiando mas cosas y tengo muchas ideas diferentes ala de el y serán mas, diferentes denle una oportunidad.**_

_**NOTA 2: Bueno antes que nada como ya les dije me disculpo por mi tardanza, ahora diré mis motivos bueno la escuela el estar en un equipo de futboll en la escuela también y demás, cosas pero surgieron cosas buenas amigo como por ejemplo mientras jugaba en un partido me lastime un defensa llego demasiado tarde al balón y envés barrerse al balón me dio con todo ami, se marco penal y anotamos el gol pero eso no importa **_

_**lo que pasa es que al salir del juego y quedar en la banca por la falta que se me cometió me bino ala cabesa una idea para un fic, que planeo hacer se trata de un fic de naruto con unos elementos de one piece, se preguntaran cuales pues las akumas no mi y unos personajes femeninos, lo dire desde ahora para evitar dudas este nuevo fic sera naruto x harem, ya tengo decidido la mayoría de mujeres que estarán en el harem acepto ,sugerencias de quienes ustedes quieren que estén otras cosas mas son,**_

_**1.-Minato y Kushina estarán vivos pero no le aran caso a naruto por estar mas al pendiente de sus hermanos que tienen el poder de kurama**_

_**2.-Naruto tendrá la conciencia y alma de kurama y sera fem kurama**_

_**3.-Naruto tendrá su propia pandilla o tripulación como quieran decirles y claro el comera una akuma no mi **_

_**bueno no les revelo mas sino que caso tendría leer el fic si les gusto la idea los invito a estar al pendiente de mi perfil **_


End file.
